


My Name Is Sam And The End Is Here.

by thorsten_is_in_the_hood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel True Forms, Death!Sam, Hurt!Sam, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Sign Language, but still fluffy af, mute!Sam, slow burn Destiel in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 39,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorsten_is_in_the_hood/pseuds/thorsten_is_in_the_hood
Summary: One seemingly normal hunt started to go in a horrible direction...But maybe sacrifices are needed to get something in return.Set in s12.18 and goes from there away from the future canon.





	1. Oh Sam

**Author's Note:**

> It's not as dark and horrible as it seems. I promise :)
> 
> Some elements in the story are inspired by Fullmetal Alchemist. Am I the only one who thinks the universes would fit perfectly together? I mean, Hohenheim founded the Thule in the anime and traveled through the gate...  
> Anyways, have fun reading!

It seemed like a normal hunt... but exactly how many hunts were normal in the lives of Sam and Dean Winchester?

-~-

"So get this, 3 people went missing in the last 3 months and found a week later after going missing with their heart absent." Sam read out aloud from his laptop in the Men of Letters bunker.

Dean hummed and took a long sip from his coffee mug. "Sounds like a werewolf. So up and off we go to gank that son of a bitch."

Sam huffed and flashed a short smile before closing his laptop. "And it's a hunt that wasn't an order from the brits."

The older Winchester groaned and drained his remaining coffee. "Mick was a pain in the ass enough, but I'm not excited like a teenage schoolgirl for prom night to stick my head in Ketch's behind."

"Am I lucky that you never say things too visual..." Sam chuckled and went to get ready to go.

A six-hour drive later they arrived in the rather small town. The brothers got dressed in their suits and went straight to the sheriff.

"Ah, I'm glad you guys are here. I don't have any experience with... cases like these..." The sheriff said in a quiet voice that fitted his lanky and young appearance.

"We'll take care of this, don't worry." Sam tried to reassure and smiled a little. "So, what can you tell us about the victims?"

The sheriff sighed and spoke with a shaking voice. "Well, so far 3 people went missing and were found within a week later in the forest nearby... And, yesterday my partner went out for a patrol and... now he's missing as well..."

The younger Winchester smiled in sympathy. "If the victims were all found days later and your partner only went missing yesterday, then he might be still alive."

"I hope so, Amberton's a good man you know?"

The brothers nodded a little and then left the office after asking for the patrol route. They checked in a nearby motel and while Sam went through the information looking for a pattern, Dean watched some TV.

It wasn't even 2 hours later when Sam called his brother to him. "Look, Amberton as well as the other victims all went down that street before going missing. Maybe that's his hunting ground!"

"So... what now? Do we go there armed to the bone or what?" Dean said with a smirk as he went to get his weapons ready.

"If we want to save the sheriff partner, then it's our best shot..."

They quickly armed themselves and parked the impala near where the street began to walk it down completely.

As they walked down the street, did Sam see something poking out from a small alleyway. As it turned out, it was some children's toy. The porcellain puppet looked as good as new and not that suspicious, but they still decided to walk down the alley.

Right before the dead end, they heard two quick shots and felt something piercing their flesh. As the Winchesters began to black out they could see the small tranquillizer darts sticking out of their skin and clothes.

-~-

"Look who's up! Wakey wakey, sunshine and human bacey!" A voice sang when Sam and Dean regained conciousness.

"Fucking bitch..." Dean groaned groggily and looked at the young woman who tied them to 2 chairs in her basement.

"Oh, what am I going to do with you guys? I already have Amberton as my sunday meal..." She hummed in thought, completely ignoring her prisoners. "Who are you guys anyways? You had all kinds of dangerous toys with you, I'm kind of impressed. Don't tell me that you were hunting for humans in my territory?"

"We are regular hunters, we hunt monsters like you. That you don't know something like that, I'm kind of impressed." Dean spat back at her, imitating her voice.

"...Monsters? What are you freaks talking about?"

Sam's eyebrows nearly shot to his hairline and tried to keep her speaking while Dean tried to cut through the rope with a nail from the chair. "What are _you_ talking about? We came to stop werewolfs like you from killing humans and ripping their hearts out!"

The woman began to laugh and took Deans gun. "You guys are completely nuts. Werewolf? Hah! I'm human you idiots... Try to imagine, not only monsters kill, but humans kill other humans as well, and there are some humans called 'cannibals' who like to eat them as well. I love the taste of grilled heart stripes, that's all." She pointed the gun at Dean and her laugh faded. "I wont eat yours though, I don't want to catch your crazy."

Right when she pulled the trigger, Dean had cut the rope and tried to duck, only to realize he was too slow and Sam had pushed all his weight against one side of the chair to fall over.

Exactly in time to catch the bullet that was meant for his older brother.

"SAMMY!" Dean shouted as he got out of the mess of rope and threw his chair at the woman to make her drop the gun. He quickly gathered Sam in his arms and rolled his baby brothers head to his side.

"No... no this can't be happening... Sam!" Dean said as tears swelled in his eyes. The woman had shot straight through his little brothers skull, killing him instantly.

"What a heartwarming scene..." The woman laughed as she tried to pick up her gun, only that Dean was faster and snatched the gun, shooting her in the knee. "Oh, don't worry, you'll regret this over a thousand times..."

-~-

When the sun began to fall, Dean was sitting on the hood of his car with his phone in his hand.

Amberton had been found in the basement, still alive. The womans corpse was almost scraped off the floor by the medics after Dean was done with her and now here he was, calling everyone he knew with his baby brother dead in the back of the car.

"Please, Rowena. There has to be _something!_ No, Cas doesn't answer his damn phone and Crowley couldn't help either... There has to be some spell, please..."

_"I'm very sorry sweetheart, but what went to the empty can't return. There wont be a spell or literally anything to get the gigantor back if his soul got tossed in there."_

Dean hung up before the witch could hear him break down in tears. He remembered what he had heard before. Nothing comes back from the empty. The reapers wanted to toss them in there exactly because of that, absolute, fact.

The older brother eventually called his mother to somehow tell her the news and hope that the brits would have an idea.

He hung up again when he heard his mother crying out loud when the brits told them there simply wasn't a way to get something back from the empty.

Around midnight, he gave up and his tears never stopped while he burned his little brothers body.

_"This is my voicemail. Make your... voice... a mail."_

"Castiel, please, answer the damn phone... I- I just can't..."

-~-

Dean had fallen asleep on the drivers seat with his phone in his hand and woke up when it rang. He checked who it was and quickly pressed 'accept call'.

"...Cas?"

_"Hey Dean. I'm... sorry I couldn't call before, I'm trying to team up with... some angels... to find the nephilim. What happened? Your voice sounded weird on the message."_

Dean quickly remembered what happened and it hit him hard enough to fight tears again.

"I-It's Sam... He... he got killed." Dean almost choked on the last word. "Please tell me there's a way to get him back from the empty."

There was an uncomfortable long silence before Castiel spoke again with a quiet voice.

_"Nothing can come back from the empty... not even reapers can go in and out, they... they must have tossed Sam's soul in while being still outside. I'm sorry, Dean..."_

Dean hung up a third time before breaking down in tears and decided to drown everything in alcohol like all his other worries.


	2. Give and Receive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update on monday~!
> 
> If you're curious about the creature in the empty, that's the truth from the anime Fullmetal Alchemist :)

 

 

"Uh... Dean? Wha- Where am I?"

 

"HeY THeRe."

 

Sam flinched and turned around in the absolute sea of white he was standing in. He wasn't even sure if he was standing or floating. It was all just so _white_.

 

As the younger Winchester turned around he saw the vague shape of someone, or rather some _thing_.

 

"What are you? And where am I?" Sam asked curiously while he tried to make more of the white shape in all this whiteness he was in.

 

"HaPPY You aSKeD THaT. THaT ReaPeR ToSSeD You HeRe, WeLCoMe To THe eMPTY. i aM WHaT You CaLL... THe WoRLD? oR PeRHaPS THe uNiVeRSe... oR PeRHaPS a GoD... oR PeRHaPS TRuTH... oR PeRHaPS aLL... oR PeRHaPS oNe... aND i aM aLSo You aS WeLL. So CaLL Me WHaTeVeR You WanT."

 

"U-uhm..." Sam opened and closed his mouth several times, trying to understand what the thing said. "Billie said that there's no way out of here... d-does that mean I will be here forever... with you?"

 

On the shape appeared a wide grin and it laughed. "HoW aBouT a DeaL? i HaVe a JoB THaT SoMeoNe HaS To Do aND You SeeM JuST PeRFeCT FoR iT. aCCePT THe JoB aND iN eXCHaNGe i WiLL GeT You ouT."

 

"What job is that?" Sam asked with caution.

 

"WHiCH iMPoRTaNT BeiNG DiD You aND YouR BRoTHeR KiLL?"

 

"Y-You can't possibly mean..."

 

"i Do. BeCoMe THe NeW DeaTH. iT'S oNLY FaiR, RiGHT?"

 

Sam ran his hand over his mouth and sighed, thinking about it. "Well, it makes sense... The ones who did it have to correct it, huh?"

 

"eXaCTLY. oNLY oNe MoRe THiNG. You NeeD CeRTaiN... KNoWLeDGe To KNoW HoW To KeeP a BaLanCE, BuT iT aLWaYS CoMeS WiTH a PRiCe To BeeN SHoWN THe TRuTH."

 

"Of course." Sam huffed and looked around. "That place makes me go nuts... what would be the price?"

 

The thing grinned widely. "WHaTeVeR PuNiSHMeNT FiTS THe PuNY HuMaN. a MaN THaT WiSHeS To LooK FoRWaRD aND See THe FuTuRe GeTS HiS eYeSiGHT TaKeN. a KiD WHo CaNT SeeM To MoVe oN GeTS HiS LeG TaKeN. a MoTHeR WHo DiDNT WaNT To LoSe HeR CHiLD GeTS HeR oRGaNS FoR RePRoDuCTioN TaKeN. NoW, WHaT Do You THiNK i WiLL TaKe FRoM You, SaMueL?"

 

Sam gulped and tried to think hard what that thing would take based on his personality, but couldn't think of one thing. Or rather, he could think of too many possibilities. The Winchester looked around a last time, already knowing he wouldn't last long in a place like that.

 

"Okay. I will become the new death."

 

The thing continued to grin and laughed as hundreds of tiny, black hands took hold of Sams body and dragged him away.

 

"You'LL See, i'TS aLL a FaiR GiVe aND ReCeiVe."

 

-~-

 

Castiel hurried to catch up to Dean. 

 

When he arrived at the motel, Dean was wasted enough to nearly pass out and fall into a coma. 

 

"Dean..." The angel said in a soft voice.

 

"L've meh alon' Cassie..." Dean murmured and wiped his latest tears away.

 

"Dean, please, don't do this to your body..." Castiel sighed and gently put Dean to sleep. "How could we possibly deal with everything now, father..." he send as a quiet prayer towards god.

 

-~-

 

Sam suddenly woke up in a basement that somehow seemed familiar. He got up quickly and remembered everything. He got shot, he took a bullet for Dean. And now... now he's not only dead, but death.

 

He shook his head slightly and then remembered about paying a price. Sam looked down his body and searched fanatically for any missing parts of his body, only to find none. Did he heal the wound that thing made? But it wouldn't make any sense...

 

Sam slowly walked outside, searching for any clues of what happened after his death. Dean wasn't around and the impala was gone, meaning that he survived and got away.

 

Oh god, Dean... 

 

Hopefully he wouldn't do stupid shit to get him back, but knowing his brother, he probably would.

 

"The book" a voice in the back of his head whispered, brimming with his new knowledge. That's right! He could assign himself as Dean's new reaper, and not only Dean alone. He quickly flew to the place the reapers would call headquarters. 

 

With shaking hands he took the feather and scribbled over Billies name his. His name glowed like fire for a second before it was the only name for Dean and Mary Winchester. Then he turned the pages and wrote his name again. Sam Winchester, the new reaper for the Angel of the Lord called Castiel. 

 

Sam smiled to himself before having an idea.

 

'I can't kill as a reaper without disturbing the balance... but I could bring some beings back to life. Maybe we could deal with Dagan and the Nephilim faster with some help... what would be the highest on the food chain after god... 

 

_Archangels._

 

I... I could bring Gabriel back to life... he may have been a real pain but... he saved us all in the end and would help again with something like Lucifers kid, I'm sure.'

 

-~-

 

When Dean woke up again, he was painfully sober, and without any hangover. He saw Castiel sitting next to his bed with worried eyes.

 

"I need a drink..."

 

"No, you don't." Castiel said calmly and put his hand on Dean's shoulder. "Please, Dean. You can't go on like this."

 

"Watch me." Dean spat back but didn't do anything about the hand on his shoulder.

 

"If you continue you'll die as well and... I... I can't watch that happening..."

 

"Cas..." Dean sighed and ran his hand trough his hair. "I don't know how to move on... on my own... Please don't leave me all alone..."

 

Castiel nodded and gave Dean his phone. "Call Mary as well. She probably doesn't want to be alone either."

 

It took them a day but eventually they managed to get Mary and return to the bunker. Dean and Mary couldn't look away from the empty seat that had belonged to Sam while they ate dinner. Castiel stared at the seat as well while he did some research on nephilim.

 

No one dared to say it out aloud though. That Sam would be gone forever. In the empty. Not knowing if it's more like heaven, hell or purgatory.

 

And no one of the two ate more than they had to. 

 

But eventually Mary emptied her beer and sighed. "Is there really nothing we can do?"

 

Dean looked at her and would have cried again when his mother did, but he had already cried himself completely dry. 

 

The older Winchester stood up and went to his mother's seat to hug her tightly, as she cried silently into his chest.

 

"It's just not fair..." Mary whispered.

 

"I know..."

 

-~-

 

"Holy fuck on a fishstick!" Gabriel shouted as he sat up the second he was alive.

 

Sam tried and failed greatly as he tried not to flinch at that.

 

Gabriel turned to look at the younger Winchester and smiled happily. "Sammy-pie! Wait... no... death? Since when do you wear the Gigantor-suit? What the fuck happened?"

 

Sam opened his mouth, only to close it again with a look of confusion.

 

"No, wait. It's really you, Sam-moose. Tell me, what the hell happened?"

 

Sam tried again to open his mouth and explain everything, only to realize he couldn't. 

 

_'oh. So that's what he took...'_

 

"Took what?" Gabriel asked with a serious expression, all playfullness gone.

 

_'Wait, how can you... oh, right, mind reading...'_

 

"You got it, kiddo. Now, explain this shit." 

 

Sam smiled in embarrasment. _'Okay... uhm... a lot of things happened. In a nutshell, the apocalypse never happened, Lucifer and Michael were in the cage together, Lucifer broke out when the Darkness got set free because Dean and I killed Death, then she and God quit their sibling fight and went wherever they're now, and before we could stuff Lucifer back inside he had a little fun. Now, we have to deal with a soon to be born nephilim from Lucifer.'_

Gabriel stared at Sam with unbelievable wide eyes. "You're joking, right?" 

 

A silence fell between the two.

 

"Oh my dad, you're not." The archangel sighed in defeat. "So... what's with you?" 

 

_'I... got shot what I think was like.... yesterday or something, I dunno. To prevent me from going back, the reaper tossed me into the empty. I got out by making a deal. I would become the new death and have all his knowledge in exchange of appearantly my... voice? Sorry, the last part is new for me too...'_

 

"Am I lucky that while I was gone nothing weird happened. Like, you're the first being in existense to ever return from the empty... You've gotta tell me sometime how it was, I've always been curious what that place is like!"

 

Sam sighed silently. He just hoped bringing the archangel back was the right decision...


	3. Team up

"That sounds completely fucked up."

_'It is.'_

Gabriel was still sitting with Sam outside Elysian Fields where he had been brought back to life. Sam had thought about everything that he saw after his death and Gabriel was half impressed and half weirded out.

"I mean... wow. Really. Holy macaroni... Uhm, Sam?"

 _'What'_ Sam thought and tilted his head a little while crossing his arms over his chest.

"If I... Well, more like, after I'm done helping with the Nephilim, will you... y'know, put me back in the storage for dead/later use?"

The younger Winchester thought at first before thinking directed to Gabriel _'what the fuck'_ and then _'Uhm, no. I don't think so. It's partly my fault that you died the first time so I wont kill you a second time. But, I'll keep an eye on you so don't do too stupid things, alright?'_

The archangel beamed a happy smile and nodded. "Sure, sure. So, do we just track the woman down and smite her kid's and demon friend's ass?"

 _'Could you... leave the woman itself alive?'_ Sam asked nervously. He didn't want to kill more than needed.

"Sam. Adorable, stupid, Sammy-pie. Really? You're death, and ask _me_  if I could keep her alive? Do you listen to yourself thinking sometimes?"

Sam breathed a soundless chuckle. _'Okay. I get it, that was really stupid. So, how do we find her?'_

Gabriel held his head in both hands and groaned. "If you're already the smart one of the Winchester brothers then I'm so happy that Dean didn't became Death."

Sam grinned. _'He actually was Death for a day when the real one wanted a day free and teach him a lesson.'_

"Oh father... Anyways. The day the Nephilim is born, the mom dies. So look up when and where she'll die and boom, we wait and smite right before birth. Mommy gets to live and everyone will be happy."

_'Except the mommy who will lose her child...'_

"Then bring back the human parts and let the rest grow back again inside her. You. Are. Death. For Dad's sake, get a grip and use that thing in your head, it's not only there to look pretty!"

The Winchester laughed silently and shook his head. _'Sounds like a happy end to me. Let's do it. The baby will be born... FUCK THAT SOON?!'_

-~-

Dean and Mary slept through most of the days and reluctantly helped Castiel with research, but doing not much more. They both pushed the emotional pain deep down and drowned it in whiskey until they passed out.

Castiel suddenly got up and looked into the sky.

"What is it?" Dean tried to ask in a calm voice.

"The Nephilim... it's going to be born..."

"WHEN??" Dean and his mother asked together.

"Right now. The birth will take a few hours, but I don't know where it's happening..."

"Shit!" Dean shouted and slammed his fist against the table.

Castiel gasped suddenly and almost fell to the ground, but Dean could catch and hold him.

"What's wrong?"

"It... it stopped... No, the Nephilim is... dead?"

"Dead?" Mary asked confused. Right then Dean's phone rang and he lowered Cas to the ground before answering.

"Hi to you too, peaches. What? No, actually, we didn't. Rowena couldn't have done it either, right? Huh... yeah, we wi-"

"Hello Wings and Squirrel Mom." Crowley said into the room while he and Dean hung up.

"What do you want?" Dean asked annoyed.

"I want to know who killed the little Devil Spawn. Good that it's dead right in time, but who killed it?"

Dean turned back to Cas and touched his shoulder softly. "Did you feel where it died?"

Castiel nodded. "I didn't feel the beginning of birth, but definetely where it died."

Barely a look between the angel and Crowley later, the group was standing in an old warehouse. On the floor was one big, red and black spot.

"That... shouldn't be possible..." Castiel whispered.

"What?" Dean asked with growing impatience.

"That.... that's the work of... it was smitten by an archangel..."

"WHAT?" Dean shouted and took hold of both Castiels arms. "What do you mean, archangel? Two are in the cage, one being the father and the other batshit crazy, and the other two are dead! Can you find out which angel it was?"

"No..." Cas whispered and looked into Deans eyes with apology written all over his face.

"Great." The older Winchester sighed and let go of his angelic friend.

"I'll check if our cage angels did it or if the dead came back." Crowley muttered before bringing the group back to the bunker and disappearing.

-~-

 _'Done. Tell her, Gabriel.'_ Sam thought with a soundless sigh.

"Listen, sweetie. Don't worry, we only killed the angel-part and the demon bitch over there, okay? Your baby is still the same, just without the angel and it needs some time before recovering and being born this time for real. Take this and make sure to be a good mom, alrighty?"

Gabriel smiled and gave Kelly an envelope with a new identidy, along with a bank account full of money.

Kelly smiled and took the envelope, looking inside before hugging both Gabriel and Sam.

"I... Thank you. I didn't want to lose this child, it means everything to me..." She said before giving a little bow and walking out of the parking lot of the warehouse.

Sam and Gabriel grinned at each other before the archangel snipped them away, seconds before a certain group arrived.

"So? What do we do now?" Gabriel asked when they arrived in a five-star hotel suite.

 _'Well... uhm... I haven't thought that far...'_ Sam thought with a hint of embarrassment.

"I can hear that." Gabriel chuckled. "How about we chill here for a while and then figure something out?"

 _'That sounds good, actually. I have no idea how to face my brother...'_ Sam opened his mouth in a mute groan and let himself fall onto the extremely soft bed.

"Hello brother! I'm out of the empty but hey, now I'm Death and mu-" Gabriel paused for a moment. "and mute. You... write that on a piece of paper, except you want me to talk for you. It doubles the fun of telling at the same time that you revived an archangel and killed the Nephilim."

Sam huffed. _'Yeah, sounds great.'_

"Then learn ASL and get someone to translate." Gabriel laughed, only to be met with Sam's excited look on his face.

_'That's actually necessary if I can't get my voice back. And I know a deaf hunter who could help me out!'_

The archangel chuckles and snapped a candybar to eat into existence as he sat down at Sam's feet. "Calm your antlers, Moosie. They can gladly be your translator when you've got the moves, but can you stick to that hunters ass until you know the entire language?"

_'Who else would teach me for free?'_

"Archangel, around 4 billion years old, speaks every spoken language, why not sign languages too?" Gabriel said with a grin around his sweets.

 _'I get it. You don't want me to team up with Eileen because you don't want me to leave you alone.'_ Sam answered with a smirk.

The archangel broke into a laughter. "Yeah, you see, my dog died shortly before Elysian Fields and you're my substitute until I have a new."

Sam began to laugh with him. _'Only you would be crazy enough to want Death himself as a dog. But fine, teach me before I embarrass myself in front of Eileen.'_

The younger Winchester expected every snarky remark on how Sam wants to learn signing with the archangel, but he was definetely not ready for Gabriel to look that surprised.

"Wha... really?"

 _'Uh, yeah? Did you think I was going to say no?'_ Sam thought and sat up, being face to face with Gabriel.

"Actually, yes. Yes I did think so. I wasn't exactly always nice to you, so why would you team up with me?"

Sam's throat vibrated in a hum, even though no sound was heard. _'I teamed up with the king of hell and his mother. Damn, I even kinda teamed up with Lucifer for a while to defeat the Darkness, so teaming up with you isn't that much of an act.'_

The angel whistled at that and finished his candy bar. "Impressive. So, what do you say, we call room service, get all kinds of food and I teach you some basics?"

 _'I thought we both don't need to eat'_ Sam thought with a raised eyebrow.

"Didn't stop the last Death from enjoying food~" Gabriel said in a sing-sang voice.

Sam only rolled his eyes. _'Fine, but I still want more fruits than sweets._ '


	4. Get in loser, we're going shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, don't trust my knowledge on signing too much, I know a little bit of american sign language but I also know the german sign language, so it could happen that I confuse a few signs.
> 
> But I'm 97% sure that all signs I write in here are correct ;)

"Well. Lucy and Mickey are in the cage, with Lucy beaming of happiness now that his spawn is dead and Michael... well... I doubt he even understood what I said." Crowley sighed and sat down with a glass of finest whiskey.

"So what you wanna say is that either Raphael or Gabriel aren't dead or came back to life?" Dean said with a face that showed how completely done he was. After every disaster there had to follow another disaster. Great.

"Exactly." 

"I'd say we draw a big circle of kentucky fried angelwings sauce and summon both. Whoever shows up, we put our Men of Letters chains to test if they hold an archangel. Sound good?" The older Winchster said while rubbing his forehead.

"It's a plan." Mary and Crowley agreed.

"While you prepare, I will ask around in heaven if Raphael returned." Castiel stated and got up from his seat. "I will send a message when I find anything. If you do the rituals before me returning, please message who got back."

Dean sighed and drained his glass. "Alright. Take care, Cas."

"You too." Castiel smiled before leaving the bunker.

-~-

"Not bad, Sammy. You're a fast learner."

_'It's Sam.'_

"To-may-to, To-mah-to, who cares. Hey, I have another idea."

Sam blew a huff but smiled. _'Don't let it be stupid.'_

"No, I'm serious this time. You need a new style, because flannel fits a hunter, but not Death. I suggest a dark cloak or a dark suit for business."

_'You've got a point. Alright, tomorrow we'll go shopping. Until then we continue learning.'_

Gabriel grinned and fed Sam a spoon full of fruit salad. "Alright ki- oh no."

Sam's eyes went wide. _'What?'_

"I-I'm being summoned. Here, take my hand and come with me before shit hits the fan."

Sam didn't think long and nodded, holding Gabriels hand while being teleported with him. Before they landed he knew exactly where they would end up. 

_'Oh no. I'm not ready to face them yet, oh fuck no'_

The younger Winchster closed his eyes tightly and didn't open them until he was sure they landed. When he did, he was standing with Gabriel in a ring of holy fire, with Dean and his mom staring at Gabriel. 

_'They can't see me? I must be invisible right now...'_

"Don't tell me you pulled some dirty trick to survive Elysian Fields and never helped with the shit that happend afterwards..." Dean spat.

"I didn't. I was dead for real, but brought back recently. Now calm your tits, Dean-o."

"At least it's not Raphael who's back. Anyways, who revived you if you'd been dead?"

"Well, it's... uh... complicated..." Gabriel murmured when suddenly the flames were put out by Sam, still being invisible.

"I thought angels can't put out the fire?" Mary asked.

"They can't. What did you do, Gabriel?!"

"I didn't do anything, that wasn't me!"

"Of course, it was the tooth fairy, right?"

Sam rolled his eyes and walked behind Dean, stealing his phone while he was bickering with Gabriel. Then he grabbed the archangels arm and threw the phone in the air before teleporting them away.

Dean catched his phone in the last second and stared together with his mother at the message. _'Don't summon him again or you might regret it.'_

"We'll kill the bastard who thinks he can threaten us!" Mary huffed angrily and Dean smiled a little, feeling somewhat proud to have a mother like that. "We get them mom and gank these sons of bitches!"

Meanwhile, Sam had put them back into the hotelroom. _'We'll deal with them later. I... I actually feel tired. Like, emotionally.'_

"Oh, I know that feeling. A little rest and you're ready again to kick ass." Gabriel chuckled and tried to put his arm around Sam's shoulders despise the height difference.

"We'll hit the hay for a few hours and then go to a place where it'll be daytime and shop us some nice clothes."

Sam smiled and bend down a little to make it easier for the archangel to hug his side. _'Sounds like a plan.'_

Gabriel signed 'goodnight moose' before claiming the huge bed in the room.

 _'Hey, off the bed!'_ Sam thought as loud as he could, but the archangel didn't act like he could hear him. The Winchester sighed and thought for a second before snapping himself into sleeping clothes and pushing Gabriel to the far right to lay down and sleep on the far left.

Right before drifting into a trance-like state, Gabriel smiled happily and high-fived himself under the blankets. _'Yes! I would never tought that I'd be laying with the hot shot in the same bed...'_

The next morning, Gabriel woke up first to realize something warm on his chest. He opened his eyes to see that Sam had somehow turned around and slipped his arm around Gabriel's torso. 

The archangel carefully turned around until he was barely inches away from the new Death. He smiled affectionally until not much later, Sam woke up as well with a start and quickly whipped his arm back with a red face and too warbled thoughts for Gabriel to understand.

"Well, good morning to you too, Sammich." Gabriel chuckled and signed something Sam didn't understand.

 _'You want to rip my face off in this morning? I mean it hopefully doesn't mean that and I don't know what you're signing...'_ Sam laughed silently.

"You'll eventually understand with lots of training." Gabriel said with a smirk. 

_'U-huh. Sure. Let's go shopping already.'_ Sam thought and snapped them both into their normal clothes.

"Don't tell me I rubbed off on you to snap eveytime you do something." Gabriel chuckled while admiring Sam's good work with magic.

 _'Makes it easier to concentrate and put into action.'_ Sam shrugged and threw his arm around Gabriel before snapping them outside a fancy mall in Las Vegas. _'Heard that the new baked rich from Vegas spend it all in these malls.'_

"They're definitely worth it, and" Gabriel paused to snap them into more fitting clothes, "we've got all the money we want with a single snap!"

6 Hours of shopping and tasting the most expensive and exclusive foods later, they stood outside the mall.

 _'Back to our room?'_ Sam asked in his head.

"Nah. Hotels aren't the best. Let's get a house."

Sam choked on air and turned to his companion in shock. _'A house?!'_

"Yes, Sammy. A house. A small summer house you can buy and live in it wherever you want and when you're absent people come and clean on regular times. If you have nothing against it, then I'd like to get one at one of my favorite places for vacation: Lanzarote."

 _'Where's that?'_ Sam asked curiously, playing with Gabriels thought in his head.

"It's one of the canary islands, they belong to spain even though they're more like a little left of northern africa. You'll love it there!"

Sam chuckled and nodded. _'Alright, alright. Show me the place. Do we need other clothes?'_

"Technically you don't get hot or cold much, but something like this and you fit more into the picture." Gabriel snapped and they were on the island only in shorts and T-shirts. 

Sam looked around, taking in the sun and letting his eyes wander to the horizon where the ocean danced with the sky. He breathed in the slightly salty air for a second before turning back to the archangel. _'It's beautiful here.'_

Gabriel smiled warmingly and brushed his hand over Sam's shoulder. "Welp, that happens to places where I arrive."

Sam rolled his eyes and caught the archangels hand, pulling Gabriel with him as he went down the street. _'Let's find a house!'_

-~-

"Did Castiel answer?" Mary asked as she sat down across her son at the table in the bunker.

"Yeah, he has no idea how Gabriel can be back. He said only God or Death could've brought him back, but God went on vacation who knows where and Death's dead. Nothing makes sense anymore..." Dean sighed and opened a new beer.

"Whoever brought him back and made sure that Gabriel killed the Nephilim, could he maybe also get Sam back from the empty?"

Dean's eyes lit up for a moment. "Maybe. Only if we solve this whole mystery, though."


	5. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today two chapters! :)
> 
> Mainly because I doubt I'll be sober again on sunday to post a chapter, I'm already so hyped for the club I'm going to on saturday you wont believe it :D

Sam stood on the balcony with a cold beer as he watched the sun go down. He didn't turn around when he heard Gabriel approaching, but thought loudly for him to hear.

_'Everything here is so nice... I kind of feel bad for Dean, he still thinks I'm dead...'_

"You are dead." Gabriel stated like commenting the weather and leaned next to Sam on the balcony. "But I'll help you if you want to go and work everything out."

Sam sighed and drained his beer. _'Maybe you could just drop me off and I act like I'm human. I'm not ready for a shitfest from Dean because I made the wrong decisions in his opinion...'_

"Of course I could. C'mon, let's see how long you can stay away from his bitching about your dead body." The archangel wiggled his eyebrows.

Sam snapped them into their plaid clothes and then Gabriel snapped them right in front of the bunker. "Text me, Sammy-boy, or else I will get lonely!"

Sam nodded before opening the door and walking inside quietly. 

Mary and Dean were sitting at the table, clutching their beer bottles close and looking straight like shit. Sam felt ten times worse when he saw them. They didn't notice him until he was actually walking towards them.

"S-Sam...? SAM!" Dean shouted and the two of them stood up instantly. Mary immediately pulled him into a crushingly tight hug while Dean seemed on guard.

"Is it really you?" 

Sam nodded and rolled his sleeve up, knowing what was coming for him.

After all the tests were done and thanks to Sam creating fake blood on his arm, Dean hugged him tightly as well. Afterwards they all sat down at the table and opened a new round of beer.

"You've been silent this whole time, Sam. Are you alright?" his mother asked full of worry. Sam nodded in return and seemed to shrink into himself.

"Do you... remember the emptiness?" Dean asked while placing his arm on Sam's. 

Sam nodded again.

"That horrible, huh..." Dean said in sympathy as Mary hugged him again. "You can always talk to us, Sam. Getting everything out helps, y'know?"

Sam shook his head and hugged his mother back. 

Mary sighed softly and patted Sam's hair. "Can't talk or can't get it out?" She only hugged him tighter when Sam nodded at 'can't talk'.

"What happened, man? Can you at least, write it down or something?" Dean asked in a surprisingly soft voice.

The youngest Winchester nodded and got his phone out, typing his words.

_'It took my voice'_

Dean and Mary moved to stand behind Sam with their hands on his shoulders to look at the phone.

"Sam, what do you mean? What happened? Who took your voice?" Mary requested as calm as she could manage.

Sam shook his head again and put the phone down. There was no way he could only explain a little without them pulling out the whole truth. 

Dean sighed and got his own phone out. "Alright, take your time, Sammy. I'm gonna go and tell Cas you're back."

As Sam wanted to smile and nod in return, he suddenly saw a figure standing in the room. It made a sign to follow and Sam quickly typed an excuse that he needed to use the bathroom. 

He walked with the young man into the bathroom and locked the door before turning towards him and raising an eyebrow.

"Excuse me for disturbing you, sir." The young man said in a quiet voice. "It may not be my exact... client, but I thought you would like to know that Eileen Leahy will meet her reaper soon, if you understand what I mean..."

_'Oh, shit. I forgot to make me her reaper as well...'_

Sam signed a 'thank you' and smiled for a second. The young reaper smiled, signed 'no problem' and teleported them instantly to the great book, apparently knowing what Sam was thinking. Sam quickly changed the name and looked up what the cause of her death would be.

 _'Murdered by the damn brits...'_ Sam thought angrily and turned to the reaper. He pulled his phone back out and typed. _'Make sure to save her and deal with the consequences. At best, bring her near the bunker.'_

The reaper read the message and gave Sam a small smile. "As you wish. By the way, if you would like to sign instead of type that's fine with me, I often reap the deaf."

Sam smiled back and nodded before signing 'Ok' and then after a pause of thinking 'what's your name?'

"I'm Alexander, the sign name is an 'a' flipping over like the sign for 'dead'." The reaper laughed.

The younger Winchester laughed silently along before typing on his phone again. _'Could you always tell me important things? You're the nicest reaper I met so far.'_

Alexander grinned while reading. "Death's personal messenger? Sounds awesome. Give me your phone number and I can text you daily news. I'll only disturb you in emergencies, sir."

Sam gave the reaper his number before returning to the bathroom. He walked out and listened to his family speaking before entering the room they were sitting in.

"First that thing with the archangel and now Sam's back. Nothing makes sense anymore." Dean sighed heavily.

"We can only hope that he'll eventually tell us what happened."

Before Sam could make himself known, Dean's phone rang again. "What do _you_ want? A case? No, that's actually... Ugh, fine. We'll meet you there. SAM!"

Sam appeared in the doorway and walked over to the table while Dean hung up. "Ash Ketch-um called. A group of ghouls are eating people and he wants some help with hunting them."

"Alright. We're on it. Sam, you stay here." Mary stated and stood up to get her belongings.

The youngest Winchester shook his head and went to pack his things as well. In his room, he checked his phone and saw a new message from Alexander. _'I spoke with Eileen's original reaper. The two of us will gurantee her safety and we will bring her to the bunker in 2 hours. Anything else?'_

Sam answered that the reapers should tell her that they would be on a hunt when she arrives and thanked the reaper. Then he wrote something on a piece of paper and practically shoved it at Dean when they put their bags into the impala and the older brother insisted that Sam would stay.

_'I'll be coming with you, no discussion.'_

"No voice but still got the bitchface." Dean chuckled at Sam's expression and in the end let Sam ride along. Mary called shotgun so the youngest Winchester had to squeeze himself into the backseat but didn't mind much, that way he could be on his phone without Dean bugging him too much.

_'Hey Gabe, how's it going?'_

_'Since you flew out of the nest as well I'm trying to adopt a dog, or rather which dog wants to adopt me :D_   
_And how is it on the 'don't tell the hunters you're dead' line, Sammykins? ;)'_

_'We're on our way to hunt ghouls. So far they didn't notice anything too off, fake blood was coming in handy.'_

_'Told you that trick is good! Don't forget to look human by eating, sleeping and texting me in the bathroom every few hours :)'_

_'You're my piss substitute?'_

_'Now you just made it sound weird.'_

_'Yeah, yeah. I'll check on you later, okay?'_

_'I'm looking forward to it, Moosie!'_


	6. Falling apart

"Well, that for sure is a surprise. Hello, Sam." Ketch greeted them in his usual arrogant tone.

Sam gave a short wave out of politeness before looking into the case file.

"How did you get out? It should not be possible to escape the empty."

Dean shrugged and turned to Ketch. "We don't know. All we know is that Sam's back, lost his voice and wont say anything about what happend. Now let's kill these sons of bitches so we can go home."

"Interesting..." Ketch answered in thought.

-~-

Gabriel walked through the streets of the city he found his last dog. Stray, abandoned dogs weren't exactly uncommon there and everytime he saw a stray running in fear he saw himself in them when he was running away from heaven and his brothers.

He still couldn't believe he was alive again. And that thanks to Sam.

Of all people, it was Sam. The instant he was brought back and looked into those eyes, he felt deep regret for everything he had done to this boy. The archangel didn't know why, but the immortality was looking good on the moose. The constant stress and fear was fading off of him and he looked truly beautiful.

"That moose is just too good for this cruel world..." he muttered and then suddenly stopped when he spotted a little puppy sitting next to him, looking up to him.

"What? You're not scared of people?" The archangel said softly and he sat down in front of the poor, little thing.

The puppy barked and went to warm itself in Gabriel's lap, happily yapping at him.

"I guess I found my choice. Now, what could be the perfect name for you..."

-~-

"Two buildings? You've gotta be kidding me..." Dean groaned.

"You and your brother can take this one, I and your mother will take the other." Ketch offered while getting his weapons ready.

Sam sighed and nodded before walking with Dean inside the old warehouse.

"Why are they always in warehouses?" Dean huffed as they searched through the place.

"And a locked door. Of course." The older Winchster complained and tried to bust the door open. The moment Dean had opened the door, he stumbled into the room and tripped over the wire that was expertedly placed for them. 

Sam charged into the room as well, following his brother and stepping over the wire, fighting against one of the three ghouls.

Dean quickly sat up and searched for his weapons, which he had dropped on accident. The second he was up and weapon again in his hand, a ghoul was swinging with a knife at him.

Right before he hit, did Sam jump in front of Dean and took the hit for him. Dean watched in horror as the ghoul directly withdraw the knife to stab Sam into the chest. Sam calmly let himself being stabbed, feeling barely a sting as the blade went into him.

"SAM! NO! No, not again!" Dean screamed and kicked the feet of the ghoul, making it fall. He quickly killed it and also took care of the other two in his blind rage. After that, Dean turning back around and ran back to Sam.

Sam still had the knife stuck in his chest, almost until the hilt. 

Dean looked at him up and down, frowning. "What the..."

Sam looked disgusted at the knife before pulling it out. There was no blood on the blade as he threw it on the ground. The younger brother pulled out his phone and typed.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!"

_'Dean, calm down.'_

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN?! WHAT'S _WRONG_  WITH YOU?"

Sam flinched at the word 'wrong' and typed quickly.

_'I got out of the emptiness, but I'm kind of still dead.'_

"Oh, yeah, sure, of course." Dean huffed. "That really calms me down. It's no big deal if my baby brother is still dead and didn't tell his damn family!"

Right then Mary cleared her throat, appearantly having heard at least the last sentence. Sam ran a hand through his hair and sighed. So his little secret was falling apart...

"You're dead?" Mary asked worried and stepped closer.

Sam nodded hesitantly and then signed 'where he?'

"Ketch went ahead to report the brits they fulfilled the job. Now, we will get in the car and you will explain everything, got it?"

Sam sighed silently and went with his family back to the car.

"Shoot." Mary commanded as soon as they began to drive home.

Sam thought for a second before showing his mother to wait for a second and texting a certain reaper.

_'Alexander? Can you read thoughts?'_

He got an answer immediately.

_'Yes, but only if I get permission from that person to read them and they're directed to me. May I ask why?'_

_'I need you as my voice. Track me down and sit down in the backseat with me. Thanks.'_

Suddenly, the reaper appeared in the impala. Mary and Dean jumped at that and it took Dean a second to get the car driving straight again.

"It's no problem." Alexander said smiling.

Mary turned around to stare at the new passenger in the car in disbelief.

"My name is Alexander, nice to meet you. I shall act as Sam's voice for now, please don't mind me much." Alexander paused, looking at Sam, before speaking again.

"Sam is saying the following: Well, to put the story short, I sort of made deals to get out of the empty. I wasn't alone in there, or, I kinda was. It's weird. Anyways, I made 2 deals. The first one was that in order to get out, I would need to do a certain job for that thing. In order to do that job, I would need certain skills and knowledge. And I exchanged that for my voice."

"Deals? Really, Sam? Haven't we made enough deals to know they're shit?!" Dean shouted, clearly pissed off.

"You don't know what it was like in there. A few minutes were enough to get me to my limits, a few hours and I would have gone nuts. So yes, I made a deal. Anything is better than being there."

"So what job did you have to do?" Mary asked curiously.

"Not 'did', more like 'do'. I'll be doing it forever."

"Forever?" Sam's mother asked, worry growing steadily.

"Until the end of the universe. I..." Alexander paused, waiting for Sam to say it in his thoughts as well. "I am Death."

Dean immediately drove off the main road and stopped the car on a dirt path. " _Death?!_ Are you insane, Sammy?! You became the new Death?!" He shouted and turned around, grabbing Sam by the collar and pulling him closer.

"Dean, let go." Alexander said while Sam was glaring at his brother.

"The hell I'll do!"

"Then I have no reason to stay if you can't let me talk without snapping at me like this."

Sam huffed and raised his hand, snapping himself out of the car together with Alexander.

Dean slammed his hand against the wheel. "That stupid idiot!"

-~-

Sam snapped Alexander and himself into the bunker, where they were being greeted instantly by another reaper and Eileen.

"Sam!" Eileen said and went to hug Sam tightly. The Winchester hugged her back and smiled warmly. 

'Hey, what's up?' he signed and chuckled when Eileen answered 'Not much, I only nearly died.'

"The reapers told me everything. It seems like a good life, I mean death, being immortal and everything." 

Sam laughed silently and nodded before signing. 'You want anything? A drink?'

"Only if you show off your powers." Eileen laughed.

Sam grinned and snapped. Suddenly, on the table were two bottles of beer. With another snap, they were the perfect temperature.

"That's what I call useful powers." The deaf hunter said and grinned back at Sam. The new Death looked for a second at Alexander.

Alexander signed at Eileen in Sam's place. 'Sam says he's sorry, he's still learning ASL. So I'm helping out. He says that Dean and his Mother will arrive soon, and because of reasons he will leave before that.'

Eileen tilted her head a little. "Okay. Drop by again, maybe I can teach you something as well!"

Sam dropped his hand that was going to snap and signed at Eileen. 'Do you know what this is?' he asked and then made the sign Gabriel did in the hotel.

Eileen chuckled and took a gulp of her beer. "You signed beautiful."

Sam blushed a little and signed her thanks before taking his leave in deep thought. _'Was he actually serious when signing that?'_


	7. Treasure

Gabriel jumped a little when he heard the door of the fidge being slammed shut with more force than needed.

The small dog barked and ran out of the room and upstairs to the kitchen. The archangel quickly followed and let out a small sigh when he saw Sam standing on the balcony again with a beer in hand.

Gabriel approached him with caution, knowing that Sam was probably pissed off and a lot stronger than him now.

Before he could say anything did the puppy ran to the horseman and pawed at Sam's legs. Sam looked down and then to Gabriel before putting the beer aside and cradling the puppy in his arms.

_'Hey, Gabriel.'_

"Hiya, Sam." Gabriel smiled at him and sat down in one of the chairs by the table.

 _'What's wrong?'_ Sam asked as he sat down too and rubbed the dog's belly.

"Why would something be wrong?" the archangel asked confused.

_'I'm pretty sure that was the first time you actually called me Sam. So, what's up?'_

"Oh, that. You sounded pretty pissed off by the fridge slamming and I didn't want to provoke you further..." Gabriel grew quieter with every word and trailed off.

_'You don't provoke me with the nicknames, to be honest. Anyways, the family meeting went as horrible as I expected.'_

"What happened?"

_'I got stabbed during the hunt so I had to explain myself why I wasn't hurt. Dean couldn't have been happier when I told him. Pretty sure he would have punched me if I hadn't teleported myself away. At least Eileen thinks my powers are cool. Quite literally, I cooled a beer for her.'_

Gabriel chuckled at the last part and then pointed at the puppy that was panting out of happiness and belly rubs.

"By the way, that's Bounty. He's a swiss shepherd."

Sam rasied an eyebrow at the archangel. _'Bounty? Really?'_

"Yeah, because he's a real... _treasure_." Gabriel winked.

Sam rolled his eyes and gave Gabriel bitchface number 17. _'No, you named him Bounty because he has white fur and the Bounty chocolate bar with coconut is also white.'_

Gabriel brought a hand to his chest and pretended to be shocked. "Samuel Winchester, you know too much already. I think I must silence you."

 _'Are you going to make me muter than I already am or what? You could also try and kill me, but it'll be hard without my scythe.'_ Sam answered with a  smirk.

"Did you always have that much sass in you? Damn, moosie." Gabriel laughed and stood up. "Hey, what do you say we head to the beach? We could collect olivine crystals if we go to the black one!"

_'Black one? Like, a black... beach? Or what?'_

Gabriel grinned and snapped, teleporting them to the beach. "Welcome to the Playa Janubio, a black beach because that sand's actually cooled lava. And over there," Gabriel pointed to the distance. "Over there are the Salinas Janubio, where they used to filter salt from the ocean. Still looks cool, though."

Sam looked around and let Bounty down to let the dog run across the beach. _'Woah... I know why you like that island now. It's so cool...'_

"There's much more on that island that's cool. But for now let's check this out!" Gabriel bend down and searched for a second before pulling a little green stone out of the sand. "Look, I've found the first olivine!"

 _'Think we can fill a small jar with it?'_ Sam asked and snapped a palm sized jar into existence.

"Definitely!" Gabriel grinned and kneeled together with Sam down to collect the little crystals. At one point did the archangel snap them into swim shorts and T-shirts when the flood came and the water began to touch their legs.

Sam stopped collecting the crystals for a moment to stare at the ocean. _'It's so nice and peaceful... Was there ever a time in my life where I could stop and enjoy the little things like this? Dad would've never let me stay at a beach and have fun like that when I was young... Funny how I can be a child now, now that I'm dead...'_

The younger Winchester turned back around to see Gabriel smiling sadly at him. He felt his cheeks redden. _'Oh, I, uh, didn't mean to think that at you...'_

"It's okay, I wont say anything." Gabriel said and finished filling the jar. "There. All done." He snapped the jar into their house and then stood up, holding out a hand for Sam to take.

Sam smiled and let himself being pulled upright. Together they started walking towards the small mountain to look over the Salinas, and Bounty stopped playing with the waves to follow them.

 _'This almost feels like a date... No, bad Gabriel, stop thinking like that. You don't have a chance with the Gigantor. Cut it out.'_ Gabriel thought before shaking his head showing Death the old salt fields.

_'Gabriel?'_

"What is it, Sammich?"

 _'No matter what my family thinks, I still think I made the right choice and I'm glad that I brought you back.'_ Sam thought while closing his eyes and enjoying the wind on his face. When he opened his eyes again, he looked directly at Gabriel beginning to tear up.

_'Oh, fuck, I'm sorry. Please don't cry! Did I say something wrong?'_

Gabriel chuckled as hot, fat tears ran down his cheeks. "No you idiot-moose. I'm crying because not even my father ever said something like that to me. You're the first creature that's happy I'm alive..."

Sam breathed in sharply and without thinking pulled the archangel against his chest, hugging him tightly. For a few minutes they stayed like that, hugging each other and confessing how happy they are on that island with just them and the puppy.

Gabriel was the first to pull away and smiled while swiping away the remaining tears from his face. "Good thing we're alone, that was too sappy for people to watch without gagging."

Sam laughed quietly and lightly smacked the back of Gabriel's head. _'Idiot-angel. Let's head back and feed Bounty before you ruin the moment more than you already did.'_

"We had a moment?" Gabriel asked with a suggestive wink.

Sam rolled his eyes and snapped them back home. He filled Bounty's bowls with food and water and then joined Gabriel on the balcony.

 _'You really chose the perfect home. I could never get enough of this view.'_ Sam thought with a happy smile.

The archangel hummed and snapped himself a butterfinger to snack on.

Sam wanted to think something directed at Gabriel, but got interrupted when his phone vibrated. He pulled it from his pocket to see that Dean was calling him. He sighed and declined the call, deciding to block Dean's and his mother's contacts for a while.

"It was that bad?" Gabriel asked when he noticed Sam's actions.

_'No, but I want some peace and distance for a while. It's not like they'll die in the meanwhile.'_

The archangel huffed a laugh. "You're unbelievable." He looked out the watch the ocean in the distance. _'I wish I could tell you how I feel... With every thing you say or do I only fall in love with you more.'_

They stayed in a comfortable silence on the balcony, eating fruits dipped into the chocolate fountain Gabriel snapped into existence.

_'Uh, Gabriel? I feel... weird.'_

Gabriel looked up from his chocolate strawberry. "What do you mean, 'weird'?"

_'I don't know... just weird... like stomach cramps, only that it feels like someone is tugging from inside at my insides?'_

"Wha- Oh. Sammy-pie, don't panic, but you're being summoned." The archangel tried to say in a calm voice but failed to mask his worry.

 _'Summoned?!'_ Sam asked, full of panic. Before he could think another word, the pain increased and pulled him towards another place. Sam closed his eyes in pain and when it finally went away and he opened them again, he was back in the Men of Letters bunker.

Dean huffed and flashed a smile for a second. "Swim shorts? Looks like you had fun, _Sam_." he spat out his brothers name.

Sam rolled his eyes and snapped, dressing him in his usual flannel and jeans, as well as removing his smell of salt. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and signed with one hand 'what?'.

"You can't just run away from your family like that, Sam. Or do you consider the other horsemen now as your new, cooler brothers?!"

Sam huffed and pulled his phone out to type.

_'So I was being summoned by you two so you can bitch at me?'_

Mary stepped closer to read. "No, we summoned you because you ran away and didn't answer our calls."

_'Can you really blame me? Dean started shouting and I'm sure he was close to punching me in the face. You didn't do anything against it either. Don't be surprised if I want some distance right now.'_

"Well can you blame _me_?!" Dean answered, shaking with anger. "Excuse me for not being jolly good and happy that my brother became fucking Death!"

_'This is just stupid. There's no way back now, so start accepting it and stop whining like you're 3 and I stole your lollipop. Either you have an actual reason for me to be here or I'll leave until you stop acting like a damn child.'_

"Sam. Please." Mary said while touching Dean's shoulder. "I don't want to leave this issue in the room. We can talk this out."

Sam huffed and shook his head. _'7 days. I'll come back in a week and see if Dean climbed down from his high horse of shitfest and bitching. See you later, Dean, Mom.'_

He nodded towards them and hugged his mother before lifting his right hand. He gave a wave with his left hand and then snapped him with his right back on the balcony of his and Gabriel's house in Puerto del Carmen. Gabriel was still sitting there, but had snapped the fruits and chocolate fountain away.

_'Hey, Gabriel.'_

"Let me guess, you were being summoned by Dean-o and he was just the _sweetest_ and _nicest_ bro?"

_'Yeah, something like that.'_

The archangel smiled a little. "Yeah, because you look exactly like that happened. How did it go?"

Sam went pacing around from one side of the balcony to the other. _'He was being childish and still gave me all the shit and blame. I said that I'll come back in a week and hopefully until then Mom will bring him to his senses. Or make it worse, I'll see.'_

Gabriel gave a sigh in sympathy and stood up, stopping Sam in his tracks by grabbing him by the arms. "Don't break your head in two, Munchkin, I will make sure that you'll have a fantastic week!"

_'...Munchkin?'_

Gabriel couldn't stop himself and began blushing a little. "Yeah, well, and stop calling me Gabriel all the time, it makes me sound way too old!"

 _'Because you are old. Billions of years, grandpa!'_ Sam laughed and threw his arm around the archangel. 'Just kidding, I wasn't sure if you like nicknames, Gabe.'

"That's not even much of a nickname..." Gabriel muttered.

_'Fun sized snickers?'_

"Hey, I'm not that short!"

Sam smirked. _'Teacup angel.'_

Gabriel broke into laughter and put his arm around Sam's waist without thinking before it was too late. _'Oh shit. He'll be the death of me. Quite literally, too. I'm so fucked...'_


	8. Being fine with it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the little muffins make progress :D
> 
> On friday the next chapter with lots of fluff on the island! :)

Sam looked for a moment at the hand around his waist but found that he didn't mind it being there much. He expected in general that having the archangel around would be much more of a pain then he turned out to be. In fact, he wasn't one at all.

_'So... what could we do now?'_

"Well, let's see... it's already a bit late to go somewhere with opening hours, so we could go to Playa Honda and watch planes departing, you can get so close the power of the engine blows you in the face."

 _'Sounds incredible.'_ Sam said grinning and waited for Gabriel to snap them there.

 _'Okay, calm down idiot, it wont be a date, that guy is as straight as ruler, he can't feel the same...'_ Gabriel scolded himself before teleporting them.

Sam took in the new scene with awe and first looked over the beach before turning around to see where the planes would start.

_'Only that little fence between us and the planes?'_

"Yep."

_'Where are the planes?'_

"Over there. The next one will start in... 5 minutes." Gabriel said and looked to the line of big rocks nearby. "Wanna wait over there?"

Sam followed the archangels gaze and nodded, walking over and sitting down on a smooth stone, a perfect size so he could sit high but still put his feet on the ground. Gabriel sat down next to him, feet dangling above the ground.

"When the sun has set, we could feed Bounty and then walk down the street until we arrive at the beach. The street along there has all kinds of little shops and restaurants."

 _'That sounds nice, Gabe.'_ Sam said with a soft smile.

"What's with you?" Gabriel asked in a serious and slightly worried tone.

_'It's just... I know it sounds stupid, but all this, everything on this island we did so far... it would have been the perfect dates for like, 90% for all women. Yeah, it sounds incredibly stupid now.'_

Gabriel panicked inside and tried to not let it show. _'He couldn't mean that he thinks of this like dates... ah shit I'm so deep in this shit, I'm seriously head over heels for that giant moose of a man. I can't afford to lose him only because of my feelings, though...'_

 _'What? No sassy jokes in return?'_ Sam chuckled. _'Looks like our 5 minutes are up, let's go!'_

The new Death ran to the fence with Gabriel on his heels and watched by the fence how the plane started into the air. After they could barely feel the strong breeze anymore, they looked at each other and began to laugh.

"Sammy, your hair, I can't!" Gabriel could barely stand so hard he was laughing.

_'Look into the mirror, teacup angel!'_

In the end, they both watched several planes and messed up the other's hair with their hands before going back to their house. Gabriel fed the puppy while Sam combed his and Gabriel's hair as well. Afterwards the three of them walked down the street and then turned left to follow the street along the beach.

"Do you like italian?"

_'Gabe. If you want to tell me that there's a good italian restaurant around that would allow Bounty inside, then please consider that we will never leave that place.'_

"I'll take that as an yes." Gabriel grinned before walking with the Moose up a set of stairs to enter a restaurant on the second floor. The waiter smiled and quickly showed them free seats. They took a seat by the window and Sam watched in awe as Gabriel ordered for them in perfect spanish.

Sam was glad he was mute because he was sure he would have moaned loudly otherwise at the taste of his dish.

"That good?" Gabriel asked with a smirk as he watched Death enjoying his food.

Sam nodded eagerly and even stole a bit of Gabriel's food, only to melt at that taste as well. _'Gabe, stay with me forever and show me the world of fantastic food! I clearly missed out a lot.'_

Gabriel blushed a little at that. "Don't say things like that, Sam-moose, or I might do exactly that."

_'Stay forever or show me food?'_

"Both."

Now it was Sam's turn to blush a bit and he hid his face behind his hand. _'I... you'd never stay that long... I mean, forever would be one hell of a long time.'_

"I'm 4 billion years old. I know what a long time is better than you. And when I say that I'd stay that long, I mean it."

Sam stared at Gabriel for a good minute before sending a thought at him. _'I hope so... I don't want to spend eternity alone...'_

Gabriel's heart skipped a beat at that and he encouraged Sam to eat his remaining food. After that they continued their way down the street, looking at all the things that the shops sold.

"Hey, Sammy-kins, look over there. See the old man at the crepes stand? He sells the best in the world, but only sells them here at night."

Sam looked curiously at the archangel and followed him to the stand. He noticed that Gabriel didn't speak spanish with him, but fluently in german. They talked for a short while before the old man began to make them crepes, and wished Sam in english a good night with his date.

Sam and Gabriel both blushed at that but said nothing. As they went their way, with bounty having a small crepe as well in his mouth, Sam praised Gabe for knowing the best things to eat.

 _'Do you know that man?'_ Sam asked after finishing his crepe.

"Yeah, he moved from germany here many years ago and always made the best crepes. He eventually noticed a certain guy coming over the years for his food and never aging. He's pretty chill with the fact that I'm no human."

 _'Huh. I didn't think you would have friends like that.'_ Sam said in thought and then quickly overthought it. _'I-I didn't mean it in a rude way, of course!'_

 _'Oh father please give me the strength to not kiss him right here and now...'_ Gabriel thought and smiled knowingly as an answer for Sam's statement. "Come on Sasquatch, wanna go back and watch late night TV until sunrise?"

Sam smiled brightly and nodded, taking his time and walking with Gabriel and Bounty back. The rest of the night was spend with them on the couch watching TV, a blanket draped over them and Bounty sleeping on the armchair nearby. At some point did Sam and Gabe close their eyes and drift into not needed but welcomed sleep.

The next morning, Gabriel woke up first again and noticed Sam's arms around him. He carefully turned around and snuggled against the Winchester's chest, sighing in content. _'If only I could stay like that forever...'_ he thought before slowly leaning towards Sam's face and pressing his lips gently against Sam's before quickly pulling away.

 _'Oh father. I did it, I kissed Sam. I'm so fucked.'_ He groaned internally and hid his face back in Sam's chest.

A few minutes later the arms around him tightened a little. _'Gabriel?'_

 _'Oh for fucks sake...'_ Gabriel thought and slowly looked up into Sam's eyes that were too close to not think about kissing Death himself again.

 _'Are you... uhm... fine? With this?'_ Sam asked nervously.

"With what?"

 _'Nevermind.'_ Sam thought before letting go of Gabriel to go with Bounty for a quick walk.

The archangel stayed behind only to ask himself the entire time what Sam could have meant. He was sure he couldn't have meant cuddling.

 _'Gabriel?'_ Sam asked loudly when he returned.

"What is it, Sammy?" Gabe shouted from the livingroom, where he was still sitting on the couch. Sam soon joined him on the couch while snapping breakfast for the dog.

_'I know that Cas can get drunk after a lot of drinks. But can you and me get drunk too, somehow?'_

Gabriel looked confused for a while. "Well, angels and also archangels can actually get drunk on rose water like humans on alcohol. But I doubt that you can get Death drunk. Why do you ask?"

Sam sighed and hid his face in his hands. _'I just could have told you easier with a little alcoholic help... Because, well, I woke up before you did.'_

"Oh. Shit."

_'Yeah. So, uh, did you mean it? Not only the kiss, but also when you called me beautiful?'_

"Oh, you already asked Eileen what the sign meant, huh? But, well... to be honest, I really mean it. I... I fell in love with you, and I regret everything I ever did to you and your brother, and I know I'm ruining our new friendship with this an-"

Gabriel was caught off sentence when Sam pressed his lips against Gabriel's. After a second, Sam pulled away with a bright smile.

_'Let me repeat my question, are you fine with this?'_

"I- uh... of course, Munchkin! I just can't believe this... am I still dreaming?"

Sam chuckled and put his arm around the archangel. _'No, you're not. And you started this whole mess by sleeping in my bed.'_

"Your bed? _I_ paid for the room!"

_'You didn't.'_

"You really know too much, I have to silence you." Gabriel grabbed the hair at the back of Sam's neck and pulled him into another kiss, this time with a lot more passion.


	9. Of volcanoes and chicken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update >_>")
> 
> Anyways, hope you like the chapter and as a little side information:  
> Tropical is one of the few beer brands you can drink on the canary islands and also the most popular around there.

At some point did Sam let his weight fall against Gabriel to push them both into the couch with never leaving the archangel's lips. Neither of them knew when they finally parted, since they both didn't need to breathe in the first place.

"That... that was awesome. But I still can't believe it... I thought you were into chicks?"

Sam grinned down and gave Gabriel a quick peck on the lips. _'Gabe, I went to college. I tried some things. It's true that I didn't have anything with a guy while hunting with Dean, though.'_

"I guess he's not much of a fan, then?" Gabriel asked cautiously.

_'No, he's completely fine with people being gay and everything, I don't really know why I never told him I swing that way too... maybe I just didn't want to tell him.'_

"Secrets aren't new between the two of you, right?" The archangel winked before turning his head to look out to the balcony.

_'Yeah, we wouldn't be brothers if we would tell each other everything. So, changing subject. What are we going to do today?'_

Gabriel began to smirk and looked back at the new Death. "I have a crazy idea which involves us being immortal. Actually, I have several. I'll let decide. Hot or cold?"

Sam blinked at his angel for a moment. _'Uh, how about hot and then cold?'_

"Great choice! But we will need a babysitter for Bounty, he wouldn't survive it."

Sam raised an eyebrow. _'Wait here a second.'_ He snapped himself into a fancy black suit he had bought with Gabriel in Las Vegas and then teleported away.

The archangel blinked at the space where Sam had been a moment before and then whistled Bounty to come. The dog immediately got the message and jumped into Gabriel's lap for belly rubs.

A few minutes later, Sam appeared in the room again. He silently went to the kitchen and then gave Gabriel a big kitchen knife. _'Stab him.'_

"Excuse me, WHAT?" Gabriel said, completely shocked.

 _'You heard me.'_ Sam said and leaned against the counter seperating the kitchen from the living room. _'Stab. the. dog.'_

Gabriel swallowed thickly and closed his eyes for a second, trusting Sam for not wanting a dog to get hurt. He opened them again and held the blade high before swinging it down to the little dog on his lap.

He felt the knife touch the dog's stomach, but before it could pierce the skin, the knife broke in half and the tip of the blade clattered on the floor.

"You... you stupid idiot-moose! I was honestly scared here for a second!" Gabriel said after staring between the knife and Bounty.

Sam snickered and pushed himself off the counter to walk over and kiss Gabriel's cheek. _'May I introduce to you, the immortal dog. Well, almost immortal, but there aren't many things that could kill him. Five, to be exact.'_

Gabriel's eyes lit up in awe and excitement before pulling Sam into a harsh kiss. "So, from what five things do we have to protect him?"

Sam hummed in his mind. _'Almost same things I have to protect you from. The colt, strong heavenly weapons like your archangel blade, Chuck and Amara, the first Blade, and also of course my scythe.'_

"The colt can't kill me."

_'No but it would hurt like hell for you. Therefore, I would protect you from it.'_

Gabriel blushed a little and smiled. "No matter how many monsters you have killed so far, in the end you're just one big sap."

The new Death smiled back knowingly. _'I'm aware of that, teacup angel. Now let's go somewhere hot that isn't us naked in the bedroom.'_

"I was thinking of volcanoes but the bedroom sounds hotter." Gabriel said with a wink but still snapped them into shorts and T-shirts and then away.

Sam looked around and took in the scene. The three of them were standing on a small mountain surrounded by other mountains.

"Montanas del Fuego. It means the mountains of fire, these babies are the reason for the black beaches. So what do you say, we sneak past the tourists and jump into one for a quick swim?"

 _'That sounds so absolutely crazy... I'm in.'_ Sam laughed and made himself invisible when Gabriel did the same.

"The volcanoes around here are mostly inactive, the last eruption was in 1824. But we can walk up that one and jump in, that one only has a small layer of hardened lava."

Gabriel says and grabs Sam's hand to walk up the mountain.

A good half an hour hike later, the trio arrived at the top. "Bounty, you wait here, we don't wanna lose you in there and we'll be back soon!" Gabriel cooed at the small dog and kissed the head before grinning at Sam. "Ready?"

 _'As ready I could possibly be.'_ Sam thought and snapped them inside. The moment they were inside, did Sam feel how hot lava was everywhere around him. _'Holy fuck. That's... weird. Weird and incredibly amazing.'_

He felt Gabriel slowly pulling him through the thick mass closer. It took a short while but in the end they could hold each other close by the waist.

 _'I doubt that I've ever taken a bath that hot, but it somehow feels nice.'_ he thought and pressed his lips where he sensed Gabriel's would be.

A few minutes of the volcano make-out session later, they decided to snap themselves back outside. The second they were out could Sam feel the wind a lot cooler, whipping against his skin. All of his skin.

 _'Wait a second.'_ Sam thought before looking down and blushing in a deep red. _'Oh. Right, lava burns away clothes.'_ he wanted to snap himself some clothes but then stopped when he looked at Gabriel. The archangel looked truly beautiful, naked on top of a volcano with the sun hitting him just right.

Gabriel looked the same way at Sam, completely distracted by the naked body of Death. Lastly, he was the one to snap them dressed and made sure to stop his vessel from getting a boner. What he didn't know was the fact that Sam did the same trick with his body too.

"Pretty hot, right?" Gabriel smirked.

 _'Yeah, both the lava and you. But you're hotter.'_ Sam thought at him with a smirk in return.

"Oh you romantic little moose. Come on, let me win your little heart over by showing you what the tourists love about this place except the view." The archangel snapped and suddenly they were next to a crowd of tourists cheering and filming. "Watch and think again where we just had been."

Sam nodded and watched in awe how an employee poured water into a hole only to see it being pushed out again forcefully as steam.

"You up for chicken?" Gabriel asked as the steam settled.

_'Chicken? Like, KFC? Or what do you mean?'_

"Of course, Sam. On top of a volcano is a KFC and I desperately want to take you there because no chef in the world can compete with a bucket of greasy, chicken-flavored leftover meat." Gabriel grinned and took Death's hand, leading him inside the building nearby. As they entered, Sam could see a small sign 'El Diablo'.

Before the real entrance of the restaurant was a room with a big hole with a small stone wall around it. Over the top were grids with raw chicken on it.

A waitress walked over and smiled. "Are you here to watch or do you want a table?"

Sam nodded at the last part and smiled back. "Alright, then follow me, gentlemen." She showed them their table at the immense wall of glass. "Which menu do you want?"

"English, please." Gabriel answered and waited for her to return with 2 menus.

"So you're from england I take it?" She asked while the two picked their drinks.

Sam shook his head and nodded his head as a thank you when the waitress gave him her pen and paper, understanding his appearent inability to speak. _'Kansas, but we recently moved here. I'd like a Tropical, please.'_

The waitress took her things again and grinned. "Hope you'll like it here, it's a truly beautiful island. Alright, and what would you like to drink?" she asked Gabiel.

"I'll just take an orange juice, thanks."

"Tropical and orange juice, got it. I'll be back soon." The waitress said and went.

_'What a nice woman, there aren't many waiters who're that friendly.'_

"That's mainly because you went to the wrong places so far, Munchkin." Gabriel chuckled.

Sam wanted to think something at Gabriel when his phone began to vibrate, interrupting his thoughts. Gabriel groaned a little. "I thought you blocked Dean and your mom?"

 _'I did. It's not from them.'_ Sam said far too serious for Gabriel's liking.

'Sir, something happened that I think will be of great importance to you. Could you spare a minute of your time, maybe? It is faster to explain in person.'

_'Of course, track me down.'_

Gabriel opened his mouth to say something but closed it again when Alexander appeared. "What's going on? ...Sam?"

The reaper smiled and bowed. "Hello, archangel Gabriel and of course hello to you, Sam. I am here with news. While preparing to finish the assigned job of protecting Eileen, we found out by accident that the british men of letters plan to execute every american hunter in the US. We assume they want to do that so they can act freely to their liking. We also destroyed microphones that were attached in the bunker in Kansas. They belonged as well to the british men of letters. Eileen requested that I should tell you immediately and wait for your orders, sir."

Sam sighed and ran his hand over his mouth. _'Thanks, Alexander. Please don't tell Dean and my mom these news if you haven't already. I will take care of the brits myself.'_

"Understood. I didn't tell them yet. Have a good day, sir."

"I'll help you. If you want, that is..." Gabriel said and flashed a little smile.

 _'Sure, we'll kick their asses together.'_ Sam chuckled and watched how Alexander made his leave when their drinks arrived. They still tasted the chicken before leaving, Bounty got some as well in a bowl when Gabriel asked.

 _'That chicken was amazing!'_ Sam thought happily as he snapped money into existence and paid for them. The three of them walked towards the bathroom to teleport them away without people noticing. Only a moment later they were standing in the meeting room of the british men of letters. Sam quickly went in search of Ketch with Gabriel and Bounty following them.

Ketch was packing a bag with weapons when Sam found him. He looked up to see the three approaching them and huffed a laugh. "What do you want, Winchester?"

"We know of your plan and are here to stop you, of course." Gabriel said in a smug tone and pulled a lollipop from his pocket to pop in his mouth.

"A mute, a shorty and a dog? Now I'm really scared." Ketch chuckled and pointed a gun at Bounty. "And three became two." he said and pulled the trigger, shooting the puppy straight between the eyes. He raised an eyebrow when the bullet simply fell down without even scratching the dog.

"Not just a mute, a shorty and a dog. Try Death himself, an archangel and an immortal dog." Gabriel grinned and showed his archangel blade.

"I see, so you're Gabriel. But, _Death_? I'm afraid I can't follow."

"Oh, don't worry, we will help you understand." Gabriel said and Sam made his scythe appear for the first time he became Death. It was made out of dark wood with the blade in a dark, metallic colour. Sam raised the scythe and the blade glowed for a second in a light blue, Ketch instantly fell to the ground when Sam lowered it again.

_'Never liked that asshole.'_

"Oh fuck my blade, your scythe is the shit, Munchkin!"


	10. Visiting a museum can be fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cliffhanger is bad with this one. I apologize in advance.   
> (And for everything that is ahead...)
> 
> Anyways, have some fluff and hurt/comfort, it maybe will become a little clearer why the truth chose becoming Death as Sam's punishment...

_'If you think that was cool, then watch me.'_ Death smirked and walked back to the meeting room. Once there, he closed his eyes and snapped. In under a second was the room filled with reapers. 

One familiar looking reaper stepped forwards and stood next to Sam.

"I'm Alexander, the messenger reaper for Death and I shall speak in his name. Listen to the following orders. Every reaper shall track down one of the british men or woman of letters or person operating for them and tell them that Death himself will come for their lives if they make any move outside the british isles. They shall leave most of the world in the right balance between humans and other creatures and only act within great britain. Did everyone understand?"

The crowd gave a short but confident nod before flying out. Alexander stayed behind and turned to Sam. "Anything else, sir?"

_'Send someone to clean up here. Aside that, no. I'll tell Eileen myself, and I'm sure Gabriel wanted to meet her anyways. Thank you for everything.'_

"No problem, sir." The reaper nodded and flew out as well. Sam pulled the archangel into a kiss afterwards. _'Ultimate power and thousands of subordinates, now it's your turn to look cooler.'_

Gabriel laughed around Sam's mouth and the pair only parted when Bounty began whining for attention. The archangel snapped them back to their house onto the couch, with Bounty in Sam's lap.

"Let's give our little son the attention he deserves and then meet Eileen, alright?"

Sam smiled happily and nodded.

-~-

"Hey, Sam." Eileen greeted him and looked at Gabriel while catching the dog that was jumping into her arms. "Who's that?"

"Gabriel, archangel, messenger of god, trickster and part-time pagan god at your service." The archangel exclaimed in a smug voice.

Sam just rolled his eyes and signed _. 'Ignore him, only Gabriel is fine. And that's Bounty.'_

"I'm Eileen, nice to meet you Gabriel. And it's a cute name for the dog. What kind is that?"

"Swiss shepherd. He's still a puppy and has a lot of growing to do in the future."

'Maybe he'll even be taller than you.' Sam signed and laughed.

Eileen chuckled and began to cuddle with Bounty. "So, have you heard from Alexander?"

'Yeah, don't worry I already dealt with it.'

"You're incredible. What else have you been up to with your new powers?"

Sam paused to look at Gabriel, who spoke up. "The Munchkin doesn't know how to sign that, but we went swimming inside a volcano today. It felt extremely weird because it's so thick."

"Sorry, what was the second word? Much... kin?"

Sam elbowed Gabriel in the side and then signed again. 'He calles me Munchkin. And I call him teacup angel in return.'

Eileen tilted her head in confusion and let Bounty down before she opened her mouth again. "Oh. I see, you two are together?"

Sam blushed and nodded as Gabriel slung his arm around Sam's waist as answer.

"You look good together. Now, I'd like to talk longer, but Dean and Mary will come back soon from their shopping trip."

'Alright, thanks. Have a nice day.' Sam signed and waved together with Gabriel before snapping them away again.

_'So... I'm still curious what the second surprise is.'_

"Oh, right! I almost forgot. It wont be that action loaded so we can calm down a little."

_'What is it?'_

"We're going to a museum. It opened up new recently so I wasn't there before either."

Sam raised his eyebrows and stared at Gabriel. _'A museum? You? Wanting to go to a museum?'_

The archangel put his arms around Sam's waist again. "Indeed. And it's an art museum. But I think we'll leave Bounty at home."

 _'Huh. I'd love seeing a museum, but what's so interesting about it that you want to visit it?'_ Sam asked and pulled Gabriel into a kiss. The archangel simply smiled against the lips and snapped. Sam never pulled away but looked around the beach. _'Where's the museum?'_

Gabriel finally broke the kiss and pointed to a boat in the distance. "Over there. C'mon Sammy, before it leaves!" he said and ran with Sam to the boat.

"We've got reserved places on the name 'Winchester'." Gabriel told the man on the boat and pulled out two tickets. The man nodded and let them on board.

_'If you never visited this... museum... how do you know how the tickets looked like? Wait. Did you plan this?!'_

"Yep. I booked it online and just manipulated the time on the ticket. The original time was directly after the restaurant."

Sam's eyes almost began to shine with happiness as he gave Gabriel another quick kiss. Soon, the boat began to move towards the open ocean with other people on board, all speaking different languages. The man clapped and spoke up. "Attention please. As stated and proven, you are all experienced divers and hopefully don't need help putting on the suits. I would ask you now to put them on, they are over there."

Sam's eyes widened in realization. _'No. No fucking way. Gabriel, tell me that's a joke and the museum isn't underwater.'_

"That's a joke and the museum isn't underwater." Gabriel said with a grin and then snapped, making the man believe they dressed into the suit.

 _'Idiot-angel.'_ Sam thought but almost vibrated with enthusiasm when they all got in the water. The Horseman snapped himself heavier to sink to the bottom like a stone and Gabriel did the same as well. They walked along the bottom of the ocean to the stone statues that were firmly placed into the sand.

 _'An underwater museum...'_ Sam thought absently and walked through the rows of statues, each an exhibit of the museum.

 _'Yep.'_ Gabriel's voice echoed inside Sam's head. _'And don't worry about me losing good ideas of what to do. This week we'll just have fun on this one island, and we'll have forever to explore this planet and the whole universe together! And no need to stop there, we could even travel between parallel universes!'_

Sam nodded a little and smiled sadly. _'It's beautiful and also sad. Everything from now on will pass by like no time passed at all... Until the point where I'm just like the old Death. For him, humans were so small and short-lived like bacteria.'_

Gabriel shook his head and held Sam's hand. _'I wont let you become like that, promise. I'm so old, and yeah, I like to play pranks on people, but I still look at humans like others do who aren't that old. And besides. you're way too nice and caring to become cold.'_

Sam's smile faded and Gabriel sensed the water around him becoming saltier. _'Oh Sammy...'_ He quickly pulled the Winchester against him and hugged him tightly. Sam hugged the archangel back so hard he was nearly crushing him.

_'Sorry I'm ruining this...'_

_'Munchkin, you aren't ruining anything. I knew the second you told me you're Death that this would catch up to you. I can't feel with you Sammy, I didn't become like that from one day to the other, I was created like that. But I know that you not only got cool powers, you also got a lot of responsibility and burdens. And I know that exactly this is what bugs your brother about your state, that you'll be here when he dies, when he goes to heaven, even after he disappeared there.'_

Sam slowly calmed down after a while of silence. _'Thanks, Gabe.'_

_'It's no problem, muffin.'_

Sam chuckled at that nickname that soon faded again. _'That reminds me... Dean doesn't even know that souls disappear from heaven. He probably thinks they stay forever.'_

_'Will you tell him?'_

_'Only if he asks. C'mon, let's see the rest of the museum before it gets dark.'_

Gabriel still let his hand rest on Sam's waist as they walked through the bottom of the ocean until the sun began to set. At one point they made the other tourists think they went back with them to stay longer before they went home. 

They spend the night taking turns in softly stroking Bounty's fur, signing and Gabriel telling ridiculous stories of his past.

The next day went almost like the night, Sam wanted to do something human in contrast to the other day and so they rent a car and just drove around the island, looking at the landscape and stopping only once to go swimming in the ocean. While driving they talked about almost anything and everything they could think of. 

In the evening were Sam and Gabriel watching TV when the archangel got somewhat nervous.

 _'What is it?'_ Sam asked and hugged Gabriel closer to his side.

Gabriel turned to look at Sam before kissing him deeply and slowly let his hand wander from Sam's side lower.

 _'I see. Wanna head to the bedroom, we have more space there to move, if you know what I mean.'_ Sam thought with a smirk and lightly slapped Gabriel's ass. _'You go and make everything ready, I'll join in a second.'_ He gave Gabriel a small kiss.

The archangel nodded and quickly went to the bedroom, thinking how he could snap the room somehow more romantic. 

_**Te nunc invoco, mortem. Te in mea potestate defixi. Nunc et in aeternum.** _

Gabriel waited minutes before growing too impatient and going to search for Sam, but never found him in the house.

"...Sam? SAMMY! Please, we don't have to if you don't want to, but... don't leave me alone. Munchkin, please! _This isn't funny!_ "


	11. Following orders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, here it comes.   
> Buckle up and grab the comfort blankets, guys. You'll maybe need it for the next chapters...

**_Te nunc invoco, mortem. Te in mea potestate defixi. Nunc et in aeternum!_ **

Sam stopped moving in an instant. He could faintly hear a chant and his wrists began burning and the pain in his stomach returned.

 _'A summoning? No, it's more intense... Oh shit, is someone binding me?!'_ Sam thought in panic and tried to run to Gabriel, only to stand in a completely different room after taking one step.

"Hello, Death." An elderly woman spoke up. "I am Dr. Hess, woman of the british men of letters and headmistress of Kendrick."

Sam glared at her before staring at his wrists. He could see the chain, burning and too tight around him. 

"We know everything about you except one thing. How did Sam Winchester turn into the pale horseman? You will write down every knowledge you possess for us. Is that clear?"

Sam continued to glare and huffed a silent _'as if'_.

"Don't even think about keeping up that attitude. From now on you will be lower than a dog for us."

Sam flashed a smile and pointed at the foot Toni had burned and then signed 'Like that's new.'

Dr. Hess walked towards to Death's trap on the floor. "No one here will answer you or even look at you. But, everyone will observe you. Say goodbye to freedom for a very, very long time. When we're done with you, you will be put in the coffin down below where you belong."

Sam tried not to show any sign of emotion as the brits chained him up even more and locked him in what appeared to be a basement. The Winchester could see all sorts of sigils on the inner and outer walls but not anything else aside that and several cameras, plus 4 grey walls, completed with grey floor and ceiling in the same colour.

 _'What a happy place to be.'_ Sam thought and tried to pull against his chains.

Before Dr. Hess left the room she said in a terrifying calm voice. "I command you, Death, to not use any of your powers aside from the ones to keep you as an individual alive. No manipulation of anything, and getting in contact with other living, dead or neither beings that are not me or the elders of the british men of letters isn't allowed as well."

 _'She didn't leave even a single little hole in that sentence, huh...'_ Sam cursed in his thoughts.

-~-

The next morning was Gabriel sitting on the couch hugging Bounty to his chest when suddenly Alexander appeared.

"What do you want, reaper? I swear to father if you're delivering a message from Death I'll smite you." Gabriel said without even looking up.

The reaper clearly looked uncomfortable. "Uhm, no. I was in fact going to ask you if you would know where Death is. I wanted to tell him something but I can't track him, it's like he just... _disappeared_."

Gabriel shook his head. "Maybe he's running away, I don't know..."

"From what?" Alexander asked, trying not to sound too intruding.

"Me." Gabriel sighed and scratched his dog behind the ears.

"Why would he run away from you?"

"It's a story that goes along the lines of _'it's none of your fucking business'_ Now fuck off, reaper." Gabriel spat and glared at Alexander.

The reaper ran his hand through his hair and then nodded before flying to Eileen. She was sitting with Dean and Mary at the kitchen table in the bunker, eating.

"Please excuse me intruding like this." he spoke up quietly, getting everybodys attention immediately.

Before Dean or Mary could say anything, the reaper quickly spoke. "I'm searching for Death. Would you know where he is?"

"No, sorry." Eileen answered and smiled in apology. "Is he missing?"

"Kind of, yes. I thought he could be in here since this place has rooms that are heavily warded. If you see him and he's still invisible for me, it would be nice to tell me."

"Now wait just a moment, you son of a bitch." Dean said angrily. "If Sam's missing, he could also be in danger, we have to immediately find a way to track him down before something bad happens!"

"Your brother is the third most strongest being in this universe, I doubt that he's in a dangerous situation. There is a chance that he's just hiding from a... uh... certain archangel."

"Did he and Gabriel have a fight?" - "So it was him who revived that guy!" Dean and Eileen said together.

"Uhm, yes. To both. Dean and Mary Winchester, I would like to say right now that I have been given the orders to not meet you or tell you anything about Death. You two look like killing me and the fact that you're Winchesters is slightly scaring me."

"Good. Now, let's put the cards on the table, everyone."

A few minutes later were Dean, Mary and Eileen updated on everything that had happened. 

"What if the brits did something? They could have summoned and bound him, and they would have a good reason to do so." Dean thought loudly. "But what could we do? We don't know where the brits are or where they would've hidden Sam."

Alexander suddenly smiled smugly. "Nothing's flawless, we ask every creature that could track Death until one can and get through the barriers."

"You think like we just ask an angel and they'll help? Newsflash, reaper. If even you can't sense him, nothing can. They're men of letters who know of every creature and probably warded the hell out of that place. Only things that probably could still sense him are Chuck and Amara, who're on vacation looking at alien art ot whatever the fuck they're doing."

"Then we change the rules. One word- biokinesis. There is a being that's an expert at it. And we have everything needed, well, you have."

"U-huh. bio-what now? And why should that _being_ help us?" Dean asked impatiently. 

"I'm basically saying get the ring of Pestilence, summon him, give him his ring, and he could create a disease or something like that to help . Like, an illness that makes men of letters help free Sam. But, I wont help any more than this. I'm not eager to take blame if Sam wasn't bound in the first place and things go wrong. I just gave an idea. Be careful and try to argue with the horseman like 'hey, it's kind of your sibling now so help him'." Alexander scratched the back of his head before taking his leave.

"At least he's smart and has good ideas... still a damn pussy for a reaper." Dean huffed before standing up. "I'll go get the ring and you research on how to summon that literally sick bastard, alright?"

Mary and Eileen agreed, going straight to the library. 

-~-

It took them 2 days, but they eventually found out how to summon Pestilence and give him an physical body with the ring.

"I'm very happy to have a body again. I have a general picture of what's going on, but I need some help to fill blank spaces." Pestilence smiled before grabbing his head.

"Oh where are my manners, I need to cough them up again." he chuckled that quickly turned into a wet coughing fit that had Dean cringing. "I'm the green horseman, known as Pestilence. Nice to meet you ladies. Now, I know Sam became Death and that's makes us technically step-brothers. But why did you summon me?"

Dean shuddered and grabbed his forehead tightly. "Sam probably got kidnapped by the british men of letters and it would be nice if you could, like, help us."

"I have one condition, then I will do it." Pestilence said grinning.

"What?"

"Give me the other rings as well so I can get the rest of my brothers back. You know how it feels without your brother, right? And we wont cause much harm, you can let Sam's little subordinates watch us if you want."

The group hesitated, but in the end gave in.

-~-

"Let us start, Death." Dr. Hess says when she returned a day later with a blank notebook and a pen. "Write down everything you know."

_'The sky is blue and the grass is green. Clouds are white...'_

Dr. Hess looked a few minutes later what Sam had written and called in 2 men with leather whips. Sam tried not to scream or cry in pain when he found out that the whips had some sort of spell on them to effectively hurt him.

"Again. Write down everything you believe we don't know."

The men stopped beating him and went back to stand behind the woman of letters. Sam huffed and started to write again.

_'As a child my favorite colour was pink, but my brother always called me girly because of that. He actually called me a girl for many reasons, such as...'_

Dr. Hess looked once more after a few minutes and let the men punish Sam again.

"Then let me make myself clear. Write what you know about everything you know that you learned after becoming Death, starting with what you know about the empty."

Before Sam could write, Dr. Hess spoke again. "And write it readable, in english and in no way encrypted. Understood?"

Sam nodded and sighed. _'If I could just have reached Gabriel in time... I wonder what he's doing now...'_


	12. Sickness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little short with an awful cliffhanger so I'll probably update again with another chapter this afternoon :)

"Archangel Gabriel, Dean told me you can hear prayers, so please hear me out. I know you had a fight with Sam, but could you help us rescue him? Please?"

"What do you mean, rescue?" Gabriel asked when he appeared in Eileen's room of the bunker.

"We think Sam has been summoned and bound by the brits. We already asked Pestilence to help us."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "Pestilence? Why him?"

"He could create a disease that makes the brits help us... But he doesn't know where they are..."

The archangel sighed. "Of course I'll help you guys against these bastards. But if Sam's not in their hold..."

"He is, I'm sure of it. I can't prove it, but Sam would never leave without a word to anyone."

"Alright. I know where Kendricks is, so we should be able to infect the teachers and hope for the best." Gabriel said and snapped himself and Eileen to the others.

-~-

"Finally you understand what you have to do. Just obey the orders, Death." Dr. Hess said in her usual calm voice, a day filled with torture later.

Sam had his long legs propped up on the chair, curling himself into a ball. His slung his arms over his knees as he wrote in the notebook, now stained with blood and tears.

"Gentlemen. Make sure that he continues to write, and of course only the things we want to know. You know what to do if he doesn't." Dr. Hess exclaimed before she left.

Sam flinched at that and looked up at the men. They smiled at him in a way that Sam reminded of the smile Lucifer gave him when he was in the cage.

-~-

"Okay. So the plan's clear. Mom and I will kick ass in Kendricks with this disease while Gabriel and Eileen watch over Pestlience." Dean said before taking the spray bottles Pestilence prepared.

Another few days had passed before Pestlence could bring the disease to perfection and filled it in spray bottles, infecting people who breathe it in instantly except Mary and Dean who got a protection virus that fights the disease before dying a few days later.

The group nodded and Gabriel snapped him and the Winchesters in front of Kendricks. "Good luck and pray if something happens. But remember that the thing's warded, I can't get inside."

With another snap the archangel was gone again.

Dean and Mary both took one of the side entrances and decided to meet in the middle, infecting only teachers and trying to find out where Sam was.

They ran through the halls, but no teacher knew anything about Death being bound by the british men of letters.

-~-

"Now look at what you have done, gentlemen. He is completely useless now. At least we got the information we wanted, the elders will be pleased. Prepare the ritual for the coffin, and hurry. I don't want to look at this... pathetic creature longer than I have to." Dr. Hess said disgusted.

"Yes, Doctor." The men answered immediately and they walked with Dr. Hess out of the basement to leave Death alone, only being watched now by the cameras.

"We have to make sure that the coffin will never be opened again. If that guy gets out, then I don't want to be around."

"Don't call it a guy, it's a creature and monster like every other monster that we kill."

"You're truly heartless, you know that? You really overdid it back there."

"I'm only following my orders and the code like everyone else."

-~-

Dean ran into a great hall where he could see his mother sitting with another man.

"Do you have anything?" Dean asked, catching his breath.

"This man says that their head mistress went out to do something important. He dosn't know what it is, but is sounded suspicious. He was able to gave me the coordinates, though."

"It's at least something, but I have no more juice left. What about you?"

"I still have enough for about one or two people. Come on, let's call Gabriel to get out before the backup arrives."

Dean nodded and sent a prayer as they ran outside. Once outside, Gabriel was gripping them and brought them to the bunker.

"Did you find anything?" Gabriel asked nervously.

"We have coordinates where the head mistress went. Don't know if it's about Sam, but it still seemed very suspicious and worthy to check out." Mary said and put her hand on Gabriel's shoulder.

"Can I speak to you for a minute?"

Gabriel looked at her in confusion but shrugged and went with the oldest Winchester to the kitchen.

"I never asked, but... What were you and Sam fighting about? Was it very bad?"

Gabriel snorted and looked down. "We didn't exactly fight. I just thought maybe Sam went because I was moving too fast for him, if you know what I mean."

Mary nodded. "Yes, I know exactly what you mean. When John wanted to take things a step further, a hunt came up that I had to help with and he thought I didn't want him anymore before I explained myself. It's the same now."

The archangel smiled a little. "It actually makes me feel better to know that I'm not the only idiot who's like that. Nothing against your husband, though."

Mary chuckled and pulled Gabriel in for a short hug. "You're just perfect for Sam, don't worry. And when a mom says that, it really means something."

Gabriel grinned and saluted. "Understood. I'll take care of the Munchkin until the end of time, promise."

"Good, because if you don't, I'll someday get my ass from heaven and kick yours to hell and back."

"I sure hope so."

They smiled at each other before quietly walking back.

"Ready to go?" Dean asked when he saw them out of the corners of his eyes.

"Sure, let's save our little damsel in distress!" Gabriel said and snapped them to the new coordinates. "Seems like the right place." he says after looking at the small house in the forest.

"Why that?"

"There's a basement warded to the teeth. The house is heavily warded in general. I'll wait here for you guys."

Dean nodded and patted Gabriel's shoulder. "We'll come back with him."

The Winchesters kicked the door in, to see Dr. Hess talking to the phone before turning slowly to them.

Mary quickly infected her and one of the two men that rushed in after hearing the sound the door made.

"Is Sam here?"

"In the basement." The man answered a short while after and pointed at the stairs nearby. The healthy man pulled his gun, but Dean was faster and shot his hand, making him drop it again.

"Damn Winchesters." The man cursed as the three were being tied up. "But it doesn't matter, your rescue mission is futile. You are too late, so joke's on you."

Dean punched the man before rushing with his mother to the basement.

To their luck was the lock only a simple lock, so Dean was able to pick it.

"What could he have meant with being too late..." Mary thought loudly while Dean was working at the lock.

"Don't know, don't care. And you shouldn't take their words to heart, maybe it was just bullshit." Dean said and finished his sentence in time with the lock opening.

They carefully opened the door and looked inside. It was completely dark, the light from the stairway only lightening the concrete floor.

The second he turned the light on near the door, the Winchesters both froze in shock.


	13. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand it's a second cliffhanger... shit. 
> 
> Okay now it's time for me to hide and hope you won't die from the feels...

Sam was curled into a ball on a chair, everything covered in blood. The only thing that showed that Sam was concious, was the fact that he was scribbling something into a notebook.

"S-Sam?" Dean asked cautiously, but Sam didn't act like he heard him.

Mary was the first one to actually move. She walked towards Sam and carefully leaned down to be on a level with him, touching his arms.

Sam didn't stop writing and didn't look up either. Dean walked over as well and looked in the notebook. The words Sam wrote were written too shakily and off to be readable, if they even could be called words.

"Sammy? Come on. Let's go and Gabriel will remove your chains, okay?" Dean said in the softest voice he could manage and began to pick the locks and Sam's metal chains.

After a few minutes Sam was free and Dean tried to push Sam into a standing position before giving up and lifted Death so he could carry him outside.

Mary stayed behind to watch over their captives as Dean ran to Gabriel. The archangel flew to Dean the second he saw him. He took Sam from his arms and set him on the grass.

He destroyed the chain that bound Sam and hoped that it would stop Sam from scribbling nonsense.

 _'Please don't hurt me...'_ Sam's thoughts quietly reached Gabriel. The Horseman had stopped writing and slung his arms around his own body.

"It's alright Munchkin, you're safe now."

Gabriel hugged Sam close and cleaned him of all blood with a thought. Sam didn't answer him and began shaking.

Mary walked out of the house with another notebook. "I took care of the brits. The head mistress had this with her."

Dean flicked through the notes. "They made him write about the empty..."

Gabriel snapped them back to the bunker, still holding on to Sam. "I'll try to take care of him. I'll check in later." he said before vanishing with him.

"I hope he snaps out of it." Dean sighed.

-~-

"Munchkin?" Gabriel asked when they appeared on the couch.

When Sam didn't answer, Gabriel turned him in his arms so that they were facing each other. The archangel closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against Sam's, looking through his mind.

After a few moment did Gabriel pull away in shock and tried not to gag. He fished out Sam's phone and called Dean.

_'How is he?'_

"Did something happen between Lucifer and Sam?"

Dean cursed on the other line and began to tell Gabriel how Sam's soul was tortured in the cage before and how it had changed him when he got his soul back and the wall broke down.

"How... how did he recover the last time?"

_'Castiel kind of... took his crazy and went nuts himself.'_

"Well, we wont be able to do this a second time, because Sammy broke too much for that kind of trick. We will have to think about an alternative... For now, I will try and take care of him until I have an idea."

_'We'll do some reasearch too, and call sometimes to tell us how's he's doing, okay?'_

"Of course, Dean-o." With that, Gabriel hung up again and turned back to Sam. "Can I... do anything for you, a hot cocoa and blankets maybe?"

Sam didn't answer and looked with lifeless eyes through the archangel. Bounty chose that moment to jump on the couch and nudge Sam's legs with his face.

_'Please, help me Gabriel. I'm scared.'_

"I'm here, Munchkin. I'm right here. You're safe." Gabriel once again wrapped his arms around Sam.

_'Gabriel... please... get me out... it's hurts'_

Gabriel tried his best not to cry at that. If he hadn't been so damn insecure he could've saved Sam from the hell he's living in his mind. Still, he failed and soon he was clutching Sam tightly and cried into his shoulder. 

"I'm so sorry, Munchkin. Please forgive me..."

-~-

"I... I hate to say it, but if this truth brought Sam back as Death, it must be at least almost as strong as god. So wouldn't it be able to heal Sam as well?" Dean asked quietly the next day. They all had been researching but came to the conclusion that only Chuck, Amara and now maybe the Truth could heal Sam. 

"Could be. Sam wrote down how to enter and leave the empty, with teleporting powers it's almost no problem. But I doubt that the king of hell would care that much, or that a reaper would scacrifice themselves. And Castiel still doesn't answer..." Mary sighed, nodding at Dean's question.

"Gabriel would." Eileen spoke up, who had been mostly silent after seeing Sam the other day.

Dean and Mary turned to her, staring silently and thinking over it, then they decided to text Gabriel his idea.

'I'm coming over. Take care of Sammy while I'm gone, okay?'

Not even a second later, the archangel appeared with Sam in his arms who wass trying to curl into a ball against Gabriel's chest and Bounty obediently sitting at the feet.

"Not much changed, his conciousness is trapped inside his mind, and let me tell you, it's not rainbows and sunshine in there..."

He carefully let himself be guided by Dean to Sam's room and set him down on the bed with the dog on his heels. "Then... I'll try to be back as soon as possible." the archangel murmured and with that, he took the notes and disappeared.

Mary and Eileen decided to try and cook something, while Dean sat down next to Sam's bed where Bounty was curled up as well. He couldn't meet Sam's lifeless stare for long though, so he instead looked at the floor next to the door, only watching his brother out of the corners of his eyes.

They ate in dead silence in Sam's room and no one even dared to move until Sam suddenly threw his head back and opened his mouth in what seemed like a silent scream.

Dean sprung to action first, holding the youngest Winchesters head as he screamed and squirmed on the bed in agony and horror.

"SAM! SAMMY! You're safe, you're with your family!"

Tears began to run down Death's cheeks and he continued to scream without a sound, but not even hearing one word Dean said to him. Bounty uncurled and laid down again on Sam's chest, licking at the tears and whining softly.

"Isn't there anything else we could do?" Mary sighed heavily, shaking her head. "I can't watch this..."

-~-

The archangel found himself floating in a sea of white. He looked down to see that he appearently has to leave his vessel behind at home where he looked through the notes. 

"LooK WHo'S ViSiTiNG. i eXPeCTeD You."

"So you're the guardian of this place, called 'Truth'. You kind of like look like an archangel there, buddy. Any reason for that?"

"i TaKe THe VaGue SHaPe oF My ViSiToRS." It spoke and shrugged. "i KNoW WHY You'Re HeRe, You WaNT Me To FiX DeaTH, RiGHT?"

Gabriel put on a sweet smile. "Exactly. I know you come with a price and I'm willing to pay anything as long as you can heal him. There's no other way to help him. So, please... help us out..."

"YouR FaTHeR aND auNT aRe aBLe aS WeLL, LiTTLe aNGeL. BuT uNFoRTuNaTeLY THeY'Re NoT eVeN iN THiS WoRLD RiGHT NoW. DoN'T WoRRY THouGH, i WiLL HeLP, i'll eVeN Be So NiCe aND TaKe YouR ToLL aFTeR You'Ve LeFT."

"Aren't you a sweet thing." Gabriel chuckled. "No, really, thank you. Sam deserves better than that and you know this just like me."

"PaiN iS THe oNLY WaY To LeaRN, You THouGHT LiKe THaT FoR a WHiLe Too. SaCRiFiCeS aRe NeeDeD To aCHieVe SoMeTHiNG, iT'S aN eQuiVaLeNT CHaNGe, iSN'T iT?"

The archangel winced. "And it's wrong. Some people never make any sacrifices and get everything they want without lifting a finger and then they're people like Sam, sacrificing everything, even themselves for many times, and get barely anything in return. It's just not fair."

The truth began to laugh heartedly. "LiSTeN uP, aNGeL oF JuSTiCe. THeRe iS No ReaL JuSTiCe aND NoTHiNG iN THiS WoRLD iS TRuLY FaiR."

"Sam told me about your prices though, a 'fair' payment for all. He told me of the things you took before. And I get them, they all lost the things they would have needed instead of the things they wanted when they visited you. But why did you take Sam's voice? He wasn't here by choice." 

"MaNY SaY MY PRiCeS aReN'T FaiR, aND TheY MiGHT Be RIGHT. LeT Me SaY THiS iN THe CaSe oF DeaTH. THe BoY WHo WaNTS To aVoiD FiGHTS iF iT CaN Be SoLVeD WiTH WoRDS, WHo HaD aLWaYS ReLieD oN WoRDS? WHaT eLSe CouLD i HaVe WaNTeD FRoM HiM?"

Gabriel gritted his teeth.

"Do i ReMiND You oF SoMeoNe?" the truth asked with a wide grin.

"Just like me. Sam already told me that you're everyone, no one and also me, I get it."

The grin disappeared. "No. You DoN'T GeT iT aT aLL. You oNLY SaW a GLiMPSe oF THe TRuTH. You WiLL uNDeRSTaND WHeN You Die, BeCauSe LiTTLe SaM WoNT SHaRe THaT KiND oF KNoWLeDGe WiTH You. NoW, aN aDViCe FoR THe WaY. LeaVe, aND _NeVeR_ PuSH HiM iNTo TeLLiNG You, iT WouLD HaVE CoNSeQueNCeS You WoNT WaNT. aND DeSTRoY THe NoTeS."

Gabriel nodded, somehow trusting the creature and decided to leave as quickly as possible. "I'm gonna believe you that. Thanks again for helping Sam though."

He saw the truth waving before flying back home to enter his vessel again.


	14. That's what family is for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be patient, a little more detailed smut will be happening.   
> So don't worry ;)

It was dark and everything hurt. Sam couldn't even think through the intense pain. But suddenly his surroundings were being flooded in white and the pain vanished.

A familiar looking creature stood in front of him and grinned, but before he could open his mouth everything was black again, but the pain didn't return. Instead, everything felt easier and... cleaner. Like a weight had been lifted from him.

-~-

Dean stayed at his brother's side even when the others went to sleep at some point in the night. He gently supported Sam's shoulders so he couldn't fall over and absently stroked the fur of Bounty, who was curled up in Sam's lap.

He jumped a little when out of nothing Sam closed his eyes shut and went limp.

"Sammy?" Dean asked in a soft voice, trying not to trigger Sam badly.

It took a minute of Dean calling out, but eventually Death opened his eyes again and blinked a couple times before focusing on Dean.

Dean let out the breath he had been holding and pulled his brother into a hug. "Sammy..." He felt Sam hug him back tightly and smile against his neck.

When he pulled away, Sam pointed at his phone on the nightstand and the older brother quickly reached over and placed it in Sam's open hand.

_'It's been a bit more than a week.'_

"Just a little bit, you bitch."

 _'Jerk. Anyways, what happened? I remember most things but how was I heal'_ Sam stopped typing for a moment to think and then deleted everything, even though Dean had read along. _'The truth did it. Let me guess, Gabriel?'_

"Yeah, we didn't know anything else that might have helped you."

Sam sighed and shook his head, but still had a small smile. _'Thanks for the help, Dean.'_

"That's what family is for, right?"

_'Yeah. Are we good?'_

Dean smiled at that. "I'm still somewhat pissed, but I think I can understand you and I don't blame you... Okay, enough chick flick moments, let's go grab a beer."

Sam laughed silently and carefully put down the dog next to him, following Dean into the kitchen.

 _'So, where is Gabriel now?'_  Sam asked two beers later.

"I dunno, he just went with the notes and obviously did it. Would there be any place where he could be now, like, were you two planning something before... you know...?"

_'I was being summoned when we wanted to go to bed.'_

"You sleep? I had no idea that Death needs to hit the hay." Dean said in thought.

 _'Not really.'_ Sam typed and blushed in a deep red.

"Wha- oh. OH. I, uhm, yeah... I would trust him to wait for you in bed, actually..." Dean scratched the back of his head in slight embarrassment.

_'Yeah, he'd be stupid like that. Probably flooded that room in candy wrappers by now, though.'_

"Romantic." Dean chuckled. "Then go ahead, we'll talk in the morning, alright? It's getting late anyways."

Sam nodded and smiled. Then he went back to his room and snapped himself together with Bounty to his house. He dog didn't wake up and continued to sleep on the couch when Sam went to search through the house.

Sam could faintly feel that Gabriel was downstairs and made his way down to their bedroom. He knocked on the door before entering. 

_'Gabe-'_ he interrupted his loud thought when he saw Gabriel sitting on the bed.

Gabriel turned towards him and smiled like always. "Munchkin! You're back!" the archangel quickly got up and hugged Sam tightly. Sam hugged back before pulling him into a kiss. 

The second Gabriel pulled away thugh, he felt a sting in his cheek when the horseman slapped him as hard as he could, even with powers.

_'YOU COMPLETE IDIOT!'_

Gabriel blinked at him confused. "What...?"

 _'Oh please, don't even try to hide it. I know you made a deal with the truth!'_

Gabriel looked down at the floor. "I had no other choice, Munchkin. You should have seen yourself..."

'Yeah, I know. I remember everything. The Truth only pulled me out of my... state... and helped soothe the pain. And I get you, I would've done the same, but... I'm still mad.' With that, Sam pulled the archangel into a hard kiss that soon melted into something soft and passionate. 

"It's not that bad..."

Sam sighed. _'What do you mean not that bad? What did it take from you?'_ The Winchester looked at his archangel, searching for anything missing. _'It didn't take anything from your vessel, right?'_ he thought after a second of thinking and then remembered something.

_'Hold on, I think I know how to look at your true form.'_

Sam closed his eyes in concentration, letting information about archangels flow through his brain, and then opened them. He instantly took a small step back in shock. 'I... I know how the archangels normally look like, but... Gabe. He... He fucking took your wings... you... you can't fly now, right...?'

"Sammy, it's not much of a deal, we snapped each other around all the time, it's just that now you've got to do it forever."

_'U-huh. We'll come back to that topic, idiot-angel.'_

-~-

_'Gabriel?'_

"What is it, Sasquatch?"

_'I know the most, even like how these guys had the exact same expression like Lucifer in the cage... So, would you comfort me?'_

"Of course. Always, Munchkin! You want some hot cocoa and blankets?" 

Sam shook his head and grinned in a smug way. _'I was more thinking of something like comfort sex.'_

Gabriel blinked and broke into laughter. "I expected everything but that. I'm in. Just try not to get summoned again, Munchkin."

 _'I'll try my best.'_ Sam chuckled.

Gabriel grinned and snapped. "I had made the whole romantic act of candles and rose pedals for you before, so I'm gonna do it now too." he said and lit the candles with a mere thought.

_'That's so sappy... but also beautiful. It's the most romantic thing someone ever did to me, except, no, it's the second most romantic thing for me.'_

"What? Come on, what's more romantic than this?"

_'Kissing inside a volcano.'_

Sam began to slowly strip himself and his archangel. _'Now, let me show you sex worth **dying** for.'_

"What a comedy-moose you're today. I love it!"

_'U-huh. At least truth didn't make you mute, cause you'll be screaming my name all night long.'_

Gabriel blushed at that and Sam finished stripping them naked, but then hesitated.

"What's up, Sammykins?"

 _'I... uh... we've... we've never really... made it clear who's... going to top...'_ Sam thought flustered and his face went a deep shade of red.

"Oh, yeah... I don't mind much, so you can decide. What do _you_ want?"

Sam nervously ran his hand over his mouth. _'Uhm...'_

"Then you'll top in round 1, I will in round 2 and then we either decide or say switching is good!" Gabriel grinned.

The horseman nodded hesitantly. _'You know... that I have almost no idea what to do?'_

"...Almost?"

 _'I experimented in college, but... never took it far...'_ Sam thought and pushed Gabriel down to kiss him deeply. The archangel took one of Sam's hands out of his hair and guided it down. 

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do fine."

-~-

 _'I'm really glad you didn't become mute.'_ Sam thought as they calmed down from their high. 

"I expect you to not hold back in your mind next round either." Gabriel laughed. "Father, you're... incredible. It'll be hard to do it better than that!"

_'I barely knew what to do... Believe me, next time I won't hesitate at all.'_

"Oh dear dad... that alone made me hard and ready again. Come here Munchkin and let me show you how it's done!"


	15. Angel with a G and Jerk with a D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My final exams started this week and with economy today! And let me tell you, it was a fucking bitch...  
> but I somehow survived >->")
> 
> Also, I cried while writing this chapter because of all the cuteness or something, I don't really know.  
> Uh, yeah, wish me luck for the rest of the week! :)

The next morning, Eileen was checking up on Sam and Dean only to see that both were gone. She woke up Mary and they searched in the bunker for them. They found Dean sleeping in his room.

"Dean?" Eileen asked as Mary shook her son's shoulder. The Winchester groaned and sleepily blinked at the two women.

"C'ffee..." he murmured and slowly sat up. "W'll talk aft'r c'ffee..."

Eileen and Mary sighed, but went ahead and prepared breakfast for them. Dean came into the kitchen soon after in his underwear and a men of letters robe. He took his cup of coffee and nearly drained it in one gulp before speaking up.

"Sammy's fine now. He said he would return in the morning."

"So we wait f-" Mary stopped her sentence when Sam appeared in the kitchen, sitting next to Dean with a smile.

Dean flashed a smile as well before digging into his plate.

"Sam! You... look better. Like, way better." The oldest Winchester exclaimed with a sigh of relief.

'Nice night' Sam signed and looked at Eileen.

"He had a nice night." Eileen said, grinning at Sam before signing and speaking at the same time. "Let me guess, you didn't sleep but put the bed to good use?"

Sam blushed at that and nodded. 'Gabriel helped me last night and pay truth.'

"He says Gabriel healed him last night and paid the truth. What did it take from him?"

Sam thought for a moment. 'W-I-N-G-S'

"It took his wings. So he can't fly anymore?"

Death nodded again. 'He says it's ok but' he paused.

"He'll still have trouble adjusting, right?" Eileen finished for him and received another nod.

"Well, it could've also come worse than this, so no need crying over spilled milk." Mary spoke up. "Anyways, how're you feeling?"

Sam didn't sign an answer but it was obvious from the wide smile he gave them. 'I don't time walking but I thought something before being here.'

"You didn't have time walking or... you don't time travel?" Eileen interrupted and saw Sam nod at the latter. "So, he doesn't time travel but he thought of something before appearing."

'I R-E-T-U-R-N afternoon with G-A-B-R-I-E-L and food. That ok?'

"He asks if it would be ok if he returns in the afternoon with Gabriel and food. That reminds me, Gabriel is too long to spell everytime. Do this instead." Eileen said and touched her shoulders with her index fingers before pointing them to the side and flapping them up and down a few times. "With all fingers it means angel. So his sign name is now angel with a 'g'."

Sam laughed silently and made the sign for thanks.

"Do I get a sign name too?" Dean asked eagerly.

Sam straitened his index finger while his other fingers curled into a circle as the letter 'd' and tapped the side with his little finger against the side of his head.

Eileen began to laugh and Dean furrowed his eyebrows together as he stared at her. "What did he sign?"

"Jerk, but with a 'd' for Dean."

"What's the sign for 'bitch'?" Dean asked sounding pissed off, but still had a small smile on his face.

"You curl your thumb into the inner side of the hand and let the other fingers outstretched. That's the letter 'b'. And with that you put it against your chin, like that." Eileen explained and showed Dean the sign.

Dean happily practised the sign in Sam's direction and Sam answered with the sign for jerk. "Still, don't you dare show up late this afternoon, got it?" Dean asked and after Mary confirmed that it's alright with Sam leaving for now, the horseman waved a goodbye and snapped himself away.

-~-

Sam snapped himself into the living room and saw Gabriel making his way through a bowl of various candy.

 _'If I could get diabetes I'm sure I would get it right now just from watching you.'_ Sam thought at him with a slightly disgusted look on his face.

"You're just jealous you don't have that much candy."

Sam raised an eyebrow and snapped, turning Gabriel's bowl full with carrot and paprika sticks instead of candy. _'Absolutely.'_ He sat down next to his archangel and started to eat.

"What did the guys say about us dropping by later?"

'They're alright with it, of course.' Sam stood up again and reached out to pull Gabriel up as well. _'Then let's get started before afternoon arrives in Kansas.'_

Once in the kitchen, Sam had pulled out his phone and thought of the things needed for Gabriel to snap into existence.

 _'Five cups of flour, four teaspoons of sugar, one teaspoon of salt. Now whisk together.'_ He grabbed the bowl with the ingredients and whisked, as Gabriel took the phone from the counter.

"Next, two cups of butter." he said and snapped again, making little pieces of butter appear in the bowl.

Sam started to squish the pieces and looked over at Gabriel with an unreadable look.

Gabriel tilted his head in confusion but didn't ask, instead snapped two beaten eggs and seven teaspoons of ice water inside the bowl.

The horseman broke his stare to focus on his hands again and put the bowl down, then kneaded the dough with his hands. When he was done, he devided it in 4 equal pieces and let Gabriel wrap it up and put in the fridge.

 _'So... what are we going to do for an hour?'_ Sam looked at the archangel again with the same look he had.

"Depends what you want to do, you wanna head out or stay?"

_'I don't really know... I'm not up for much action but I do want to see something cool...'_

"Then I know exactly what to do!" Gabriel said with a grin that disappeared when he wanted to spread his wings out.

Sam smiled in sympathy and gently kissed his archangel. _'I'll go a little slower and you guide me, okay? In which direction is it?'_

"Uh, east, along the coast to Arrecife."

 _'Alright, hold on.'_ With that, Sam teleported them with Gabriel's directions to a haven. _'So, what are we going to do here? Feeding fish?'_

Gabriel chuckled. "Nothing with water. Over there, on that street is a cinema."

Sam blinked in surprise, then signed. 'You kidding me?'

Gabriel never lost the grin and signed back. 'No. Let's watch a movie together, sweetheart.'

Death's eyebrows furrowed a little in suspicion, but took Gabriel's hand and began to walk down the street that was filled with shops where people with normal paychecks could never buy anything.

_'Fancy here, fitting a haven where every yacht is fancier than the other. I probably don't want to know what a cinema around here might look like... It certainly won't look like the cinemas I went to before...'_

"No, at least I hope you weren't in a cinema like that before. It's not /that/ expensive, normal people can afford it."

Sam's suspicion only grew at that and he thought of all possiblities on how a cinema could be different than others, until they finally reached it.

The horseman was left outside, staring at the sign as Gabriel walked inside with a loud and bright greeting. After a few seconds he joined Gabriel while he ordered tickets and waited until he was done speaking with the cashier.

_'A 6D cinema? I only know 3D, what's different?'_

"Everything! You'll see soon enough. Also, hope you don't mind, but aside from the one short movie I wanted to show you there was only one second called 'Adrenaline Rush', I know you didn't want much action bu-"

_'Gabe. It's fine, it sounds interesting. What's it about?'_

"About what happens in the human body when a person panics, it's like a tour through the body when the neurons start firing impulses and everything!"

Sam's eyes lit up at that and Gabriel knew that second that he made the right decision. "The other thing we're going to see is a skyride over the island. I wanted to do that with you in real, but that's close enough. We'll fly around the earth someday together with you leading!"

A few minutes later walked the pair into a room with only a few seats in the middle. It looked a bit like a rollercoaster.

When the movies started, Sam was sure he would have squealed in delight if he wouldn't be mute. The seats moved with the movement in the movie, steam was around them everytime they had hit a cloud in the skyride and he felt water on his skin when they touched the ocean while flying.

The second they were outside was Sam pulling Gabriel into a deep kiss and tried to show in it his emotions.

"Wanna head back now? We've still got some work ahead before the sun goes down here." Gabriel said in a moment where he pulled away before going back to kiss his horseman.

San nodded and snapped them back into the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side information:  
> Yes, Sam would have a lot of ways to actually communicate, like projecting his thoughts into the others minds or making text appear in the air, etc.  
> But you know Sam, he isn't that extravagant and wants the speak the most 'human' and normal way possible for mute people, so he settles for texting and signing.


	16. I've finally got the pie

Sam went to feed Bounty and play with him when Gabriel insisted to buy fresh fruits from a shop nearby.

"I have blueberries, raspberries, blackberries, apples and a lemon just like requested, Mr. Winchester, sir!"

_'Well then, Mr. Archangel of the Lord, put them on the counter.'_ Sam thought back and snapped his hands clean before joining Gabriel in the kitchen and giving him a kiss as he put the dough out of the fridge.

Together they put some flour on the counter, and Gabriel began to blow some flour on his hands into Sam's face. Sam immediately joined the play fight and ran his hands through Gabriel's hair, kneading flour in it.

"Kitchen war!" Gabriel shouted and then they began to snap and coat the other in all sorts of foods and drinks.

-~-

Dean heard a knock on the bunker door and opened it to see Castiel standing outside. Before the angel could say anything, pulled Dean him into a hug and at the same time smacked the back of his head.

"Cas, man, where were you?"

"I'm sorry Dean, my phone broke and I didn't want to return... empty handed. But, I think I have an idea on how to get Sam back from the empty."

Dean chuckled and let go of the angel, letting a hand rest on the shoulder. "You missed out a lot. Sam has been back for a while, but I obviously couldn't reach you."

Castiel's eyes went wide. "How?"

"Come inside, I'll tell you everything in the kitchen."

The angel shook his head a little while later. "Unbelievable. I never even heard anything about a creature like that 'truth', I wonder what it is, because these powers challenge fathers."

"Yeah, but in the end it all turned out, well, not perfect but not in a new mess either. A Winchester happy end."

-~-

Sam and Gabriel were sitting on the kitchen floor, laughing like small children. They already had snapped themselves clean again from their food fight and were still calming down from their little high.

_'Let's finish or else Dean will start to worry where we are.'_ Sam thought and stood up. 

Together he and Gabriel rolled out the dough until all four were about twelve inches in diameter and put two parts in two different pie pans. They cut off the excess dough from the edge and then put the pans back in the fridge.

Next, Sam prepared a berry filling and Gabriel an apple filling. Sam peeled the apples and cut them into little slices. Then he added lemon juice, sugar, cornstarch, cinnamon, nutmeg and zest from a lemon. He mixed everything and looked at Gabriel who had been done earlier and was waiting for him.

Gabriel had mixed sugar, cornstarch, cinnamon, lemon juice, lemon zest and the berries together and was done. 

Together they put out the pans and filled them with their fruit fillings. Then they cut up the last two pieces of dough into half an inch strips and brushed the edge of the pans with water before they began to create a lattice on top of the fruit fillings with the strips. 

Then they cut off the excess again and folded the crust into shape, with Gabriel happily eating the excess dough. 

Afterwards, they put little pieces of butter in the holes, brushed the top of the pies with beaten eggs and sprinkled some sugar on top before putting them into the oven for twenty minutes, then placed a crust shiel over the crust and let the pies bake for another thirty minutes. 

"We still have some time, y'know? The pies have to cool a few hours as well." Gabriel said and moved to the bookshelf in the living room to pull out a map of the island.

Sam hummed in his head and put the pies on a cooling rack. _'Hey, Gabe?'_

"What is it, Munchkin?" Gabriel looked up from the map to look at Sam instead.

_'Beside us using our powers, it really has been a... normal day. Visiting family, baking pies, going to see a movie... it's what normal couples do as well, and... it's been fun, really.'_

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "But?"

_'I... uhm... No, It's stupid. Forget I said anything at all.'_

The archangel sighed and walked over, grabbed Sam's arm and then walked back to the couch, laid down and pulled Sam down until the horseman was draped over him.

"I don't care how stupid it is, I want to hear it anyways. I'll even promise not to laugh."

Sam shook his head and buried his head in Gabriel's chest. _'It's nothing, really.'_ They stayed like that for a minute before Sam turned his head to look outside to the balcony. _'Wanna cuddle on the balcony instead and watch the sun go down?'_

"Tune in next time for another episode of: Being in a relationship with the sappiest romantic in history." 

_'I'll just take this as a yes.'_ Sam said and snapped them to the balcony on deck chairs. _'And you know what? We're low enough for other people to not see us.'_

"I definitely like where this is going." 

-~-

"Was it an invitation or something? I say don't you dare being late and now it's past 4 pm!" 

"Dean, please. It is still afternoon." Mary tried to calm the older brother down. 

"Why are you even defending them?" Dean growled and stood up to walk over to the kitchen where Castiel and Eileen were.

Right before reaching the end of the war room did the door open and Sam walked inside with Gabriel and Bounty following. They both carried bags on each side and Sam ran up to Dean with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry we're late." Gabriel said in Sam's place with a smug grin that already told Dean why they were.

"Dude, no. Ew. I don't want to think about it." 

Gabriel laughed a little. "The Munchkin asks where Eileen is, by the way."

"In the kitchen." Mary says with a sweet smile. "Castiel as well, and he's fine."

Gabriel's eyes lit up at that and he ran up ahead to his little brother. Sam shook his head at it with a bright smile as well, then looked back at Dean and raised the bag in his hand. He thought for a moment before showing Dean the numbers 3, signed a dot and then 1 and 4.

Dean furrowed his eyebrows together and Sam could nearly see his brain trying to work it out. "...3.14? What do you mean with that?"

Sam smacked his hand against his head and sighed, giving Dean bitchface number 13.

"Hey, I'm not that stupid! I just don't know what you want from me with signing a number."

Mary chuckled without a comment and turned around to walk towards the kitchen and after a second her boys followed.

Once in the kitchen, did Sam pull Castiel in a tight hug and patted his shoulder. Then he and Gabriel put the bags on the table and started to spread food and drinks across the table. Dean's eyes went wide when he spotted two kinds of pie.

"Message from Sammy. I've finally got the pie, and I'll reap your soul if you don't like it. Because I wasn't baking together with the teacup angel only so you can say it tastes like shit."

"You... baked it? Holy shit Sammy it looks awesome! I would've never thought that you can do something in the kitchen that doesn't result in a fire."

Sam rolled his eyes and got a knife, so Dean could cut it up and get a slice of each. There was ice cream, various fruits and all kinds of drinks to go with it.

Dean downright moaned at the first bite and Sam's face went red in embarrassment. "Fuck, Sammy, that's the best pie ever! It's even still slightly warm inside!"

Sam grinned and scratched the back of his head. After that, the others began to eat as well and compliment the couple on how they did an amazing job at baking the pies.

While eating, did Sam and Gabriel tell of the things they saw and places they went to far, leaving the rest of the group with gaping mouths except Castiel.

"And all of that on just one tiny island..." Dean thought in disbelief. "You two sure have some things planned for the future, huh?"

Sam nodded happily and typed into his phone. _'You guys should come along some time, even the island itself is just beautiful.'_

"We would love to!" Mary and Eileen said excitedly, while Dean and Castiel nodded in agreement.

They all talked for a while until Sam and Gabriel decided to head back. Right before leaving did Sam ask to speak with Mary in private and walked with her into his old room.

"Is something the matter?"

Sam sighed and nodded before typing. _'I'm not sure on how to decide. I honestly have no idea at which age you and the others should die. Do I wait until you guys ask me? Or do I wait until you're old and think of a fitting age?'_

Mary sighed heavily and sat down on the bed. "Then I take it the time we would die normally isn't that far away? I mean it's not like hunters are famous for having the longest lives."

Sam nodded sadly.

"But our death wont be that bad, because we can trust you to take us to heaven, right?"

Sam nodded again with an even sadder expression.

"Okay, tell me what's the problem with that."

_'I can't bear the thought of you guys not being here anymore. To tell the truth, you wont be in heaven forever, you stay for about 200 years until you go to the same place angels, demons and other creatures who don't belong to purgatory go when they die. To the place where one day god himself will go when he dies.'_

The oldest Winchester stood up again and pulled her son into a hug. "It's alright. You still have a lot of time to adjust and everything. And can't you visit us as well when we leave heaven?"

Sam shook his head and let go of his mother. _'I can't tell more than this. To anyone. And except Chuck and Amara does no one know. Truth filled me with so many things that no one wants to know.'_

Mary smiled in sympathy. "Maybe someday you can tell us, right before we leave. A little heads up would be nice, you know?"

Sam nodded in return. _'I think it'll be easier now, thanks mom.'_

"We're all always here for you, Sam."


	17. Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again with my crazy theories! :D

"Spill it already." Gabriel said with equal parts of being pissed off and being impatient.

Sam looked away from the view on the balcony. _'What?'_

"When the pies cooled and also when you talked to your mom, I saw that something is bothering you. So, spill it already."

_'The first thing was just stupid, forget it already. And that with mom... Well, I have to reap them someday and it bothers me when to do that.'_

"Oh. And what did she say?"

_'To wait a little and try to come up with the best idea when the time comes.'_

Gabriel nodded a little and cuddled closer to Sam on the balcony. "You will one day reap me as well, right? I don't want some random reaper to bring me where ever angels go. I mean I've been dead before, but I can't remember anything."

The archangel felt Death stiffen and trying to look anywhere but him.

_'That's... uhm... a little complicated to be honest...'_

**_NeVeR PuSH HiM iNTo TeLLiNG You, iT WouLD HaVE CoNSeQueNCeS You WoNT WaNT._ **

Gabriel remembered the words the truth told him and placed a little kiss to the side of Sam's neck. "It's alright, I get it. I understand."

**_No. You DoN'T GeT iT aT aLL. You oNLY SaW a GLiMPSe oF THe TRuTH. You WiLL uNDeRSTaND WHeN You Die, BeCauSe LiTTLe SaM WoNT SHaRe THaT KiND oF KNoWLeDGe WiTH You._ **

_'You don't get it all...'_ Sam thought in time with Gabriel remembering the other things truth said. _'But that's good. There's a reason why almost no one knows where the dead go, and I'm happy if it stays that way. Maybe one day I'll tell you, under certain circumstances, but until then...'_

"I wont push you into telling me that, promise. But I still want to know what you assume is stupid." Gabriel smiled against Death's neck.

Sam sighed. _'You'll let that go, right? Well, it's basically that I wondered that if we continue to do normal couple stuff, then what name you'd use. Like, would you still call yourself Gabriel? And... which fake last name would you use? See, it's kind of stupid.'_

"Are you kidding me? _t_ _hat_  was what you didn't-? Munchkin, of course I would use yo-" Gabriel interrupted his sentence. "Oh. I know where your thought led to. Well, I can't use Winchester, right?" the archangel laughed. "Well, I guess I'll think of something spontaneously."

Sam tried not to look sad at that.

-~-

_'Hey, you wanna go on a road trip with us?'_

Sam got the text a few days later. Gabriel looked over the shoulder and smiled wide. "Go on ahead, Sammy-kins. I promised Monika a day together anyways, she won't mind if it becomes a few."

Sam turned around with a frown. _'Who the hell is Monika?'_

The archangel chuckled and pulled Sam into a kiss. "Aww, my little Munchkin is jealous! Don't worry, Monika is the old lady who I bought this house from, she's happily married and all. Anyways, you go on ahead while I go to fancy restaurants and discuss with other rich women which caviar was the best, oh and don't forget all the gossip!"

 _'Don't forget to snap yourself into an old housewife as well or you wont fit in.'_ Sam chuckled.

In the end, did Gabriel exactly one day spend with Monika and had much better plans for the remaining days.

"Hymenaios, my man! I'm planning something _huge_ , and I need your help."

"Can I choose not to?"

"Oh no, I only need a little help and you'll have fun!"

-~-

"God I love these cards!" Dean exclaimed as he entered the high-class hotel. "Sammy, get that reaper a promotion or something, he's cool. I want someone like him as my reaper, too. Not Bill- wait. When I die, won't Billie throw me into the empty as well?"

Sam rolled his eyes and typed on his phone, showing it Eileen who was standing next to him so she could speak for him.

"Sam's the one who'll be reaping us and he'll decide when and where, too."

"Seriously?" Dean asked, turning around to look at his brother. Sam nodded and patted Dean's shoulder as he walked past.

The group had been travelling for a few days now and were enjoying the benefits of infinite money and the ultimate power of Death himself.

In the elevator to their rooms did Dean motion for Sam to follow. They sat down in Dean's room and the older Winchester crossed his arms over his chest.

"So, you'll reap us? When?"

_'When the time has come. Wont be soon though, don't worry.'_

"Don't give me that crap, I know you long enough to recognise that kind of face. What is the problem with us dying? You can visit us whenever you want."

_'I told mom this before, and I'm surprised she didn't tell you. People don't stay in heaven, only about 200 years.'_

"And then what?" Dean asked with a frown.

Sam gave his brother a pleading look of 'don't make me say it'.

"No, say it. I can understand it if it's bad and you don't want to tell. But who else could you tell except your family? If you have to bear it, then me too, I'm your big brother after all."

Sam huffed and flashed a smile. _'People go to heaven or hell. In hell they become demons or get absorbed by demons. Either way, they all end up at the same place when they die, even angels and other beings go there. Now for the part no one should know.'_

He waited until Dean had read the message before he continued. _'They all meet the truth.'_

Dean's eyebrows nearly shot up to his hairline at that. "The truth?! You mean everything ends up in the empty??"

Sam nods and starts to type again. _'In the empty, there's just white. Except a huge gate and the truth. When dying, the gate opens, and your soul dissolves. The little pieces that are left go through the gate to another world, where they're combined with other former souls. They form new souls there and live a life in this, ...parallel universe? Anyways, eventually they die over there and get send back through the gate to become life over here.'_

"So, basically, heaven's a lot of bullcrap and there's reincarnation?"

Sam silently laughs a little. _'Yes. That fact would fuck some people up, like witches who want to see people from over 200 years ago, or immortal beings that are afraid of dying and dissolving, like Gabriel.'_

"So what _do_ angels think? They must've noticed that souls go missing in the years." Dean sighed and stood up to pour himself a glass of whiskey.

_'The heavenly power is being drawn from the souls in there. They think that after 200 years they took so much energy that the soul vanishes. But, they simply use the energy until truth thinks they've drawn enough, he sort of keeps a balance so the other side gets enough life.'_

"That's... so fucked up." Dean says and takes a big sip.

_'And get this, the other side wasn't made by god. Only this side, and the truth isn't something of god either. When god dies, that side gets destroyed, god meets the truth and goes to the other side like the other souls.'_

"So... what created the other side?"

_'A different god. There are many universes, many gods, always two worlds connected with a gate and truth is like the big boss watching over everything and keeping a balance.'_

"Must be busy that guy. Amazing he had the time to make you the new Death..." Dean hummed, finishing his glass and sitting back down.

 _'Truth isn't really a creature, you'll understand when you meet it.'_ Sam smiled when he showed his brother the phone and then sat down next to him. _'I have so much knowledge, but there's one thing I don't know. Where did that all start and who created truth?'_

Dean shrugged and the two of them sat in silence for a minute before Dean spoke up again. "If that's the only thing... do you know who created god?"

Sam nodded and gave Dean a smug grin. _'A different god. Also, I would be able to travel through all the worlds. I probably won't, though.'_

"Why not? It sounds interesting and you have all eternity!"

_'You get lost and it's hard to find the right world again because of all the parallel universes.'_

"Like that one where we all had make-up on our faces and weird names. What was yours again? Pa... Padi...?"

_'Jared Padalecki. And you were Jensen Ackles.'_

"Oh yeah! And Cas was called Misha!" Dean broke out in laughter. "Is that the other side? Will I become a Misha?"

Sam laughed hard enough to have to wipe away a small tear. _'No, the other side is completely different. It's more or less easy to travel trough the gate as a whole being, even human. Once did two people from the other side end up here. Turns out, one of them was the founder of the Thule. Weird, huh?'_

Dean shook his head in disbelief. "I need another drink, that's too fucked up..."


	18. Date gone wrong

The brothers talked through most of the night, Sam explaining most of the things he learned that he thought were interesting or bothered him.

The next morning the horseman decided to head back home and texted Gabriel of his return before snapping away Dean's sleepiness he caused and hugged his family goodbye.

"Drop by sometimes. We can't call you if we have question to a hunt anyways, so you kind of _have_ to show up sometimes." Mary said with a smile.

Sam nodded and waved before snapping himself to the Canary Islands. _'Gabe, I'm back!'_ Sam thought as loudly as he could.

"I'm here, Munchkin." Gabriel said as he walked upstairs. "Are you up for a classy date?"

 _'Sure, what's the plan?'_

"Not much, I thought we could just walk down the beach and then go have dinner."

 _'Sounds awfully human, I'm in.'_ Sam slipped his hand in Gabriel's and raised his other. _'Which beach?'_

"In the south-west, to Papagayo. They're all small beaches seperated by mountains so we can find a bay just for ourselves."

Sam smiled at that and snapped. A moment after they were standing near the first bay.

"The one over there is usually empty!" Gabriel said and walked with Sam along the shore, occasionally having to step into the water to walk around a high cliff.

After a few minutes of walking they saw a bay with no one else around. Sam smiled wide before throwing himself at Gabriel, pouncing him into the sand near the shore.

The horseman didn't even snap, but straight pulled down Gabriel's shorts and stroked the archangels member while kissing him deeply.

"S-Saaam... please..." Gabriel moaned into the kiss until Sam snapped his fingers coated with lube and slowly opened up Gabe's entrance. 

It didn't take him long until the archangel was a panting mess beneath him. He carefully pulled his fingers out but quickly replaced it with his lubed up dick. He found the sweet spot after a few thrusts and began to go as hard and fast as he could.

Gabriel buried his hands into the sand and moaned loudly without any shame. It only spurred on Sam even more and he soon felt himself getting close.

 _'Gabe... I'm close...'_ he tried to think clearly enough for Gabriel to hear.

"M'too... hurry... let's cum together...!" Gabriel half shouted and half moaned.

Right when Sam felt release rushing through his body and filling Gabriel inside he heard voices directed at them. He tried to not look in horror as he came in front of strangers.

Sam couldn't believe he forgot to make them invisible. And Gabe even said it would be a bay just for themselves. He stayed inside Gabriel a moment longer in pure shock before snapping them a couple hundred meters away, dressed and clean again.

Gabriel blinked and then broke out into laughter, while Sam just went tomato red in embarrassment. _'Stop laughing, it's not funny...'_

"It totally is, I can't believe our luck!"

Sam send his archangel a look that quickly made him stop laughing and swallow audibly.

"I'm sorry, Munchkin."

 _'Not forgiven...'_ Sam huffed and ran his hands over his face. _'God, that was so embarrassing! I think that was the most embarrassing thing in my whole life!'_

Gabriel sighed softly and took Sam's hands in his. "Let's just forget it over a nice dinner, okay? I'm sure the evening will turn out to the better! I might even have a little surprise."

_'Knowing you it'll be extraordinary. But I'm happy to get out of here before the tourists show up again, which direction?'_

"North-east, of course!" Gabriel said and soon later they arrived in front of a restaurant.

Sam felt cold run down his spine. From standing outside he could already tell that fancy would be an understatement. It practically screamed little plates and prices like some people's monthly paycheck. 

_'Uhm. Teacup angel, no offense, but... I don't know anything about high class manners. I'll just make a fool of myself in there.'_

Gabriel squeezed Sam's hand and snapped them into suits. "Don't worry Munchkin, you won't. I'll tell you everything you need to know, alright?"

Sam nodded nervously and walked with Gabriel inside. The waiter smiled at them. "Alemán, inglés o español?"

"English. We'd like to have a word with the owner, if possible."

Sam raised an eyebrow at that and looked at his archangel with doubt.

"Ah, Gabriel! Du hattest einen Tisch reserviert, richtig?"

"Ganz genau, in Monika's Namen. Und wünsch mir viel Glück!" Gabriel said with a bright smile while Sam tried to translate what he could in his head. _'reserviert... reserved?_ _He reserved a table? Monika's Namen...? So... he reserved a table in Monika's name?'_

"What a smart little muffin you are!" Gabriel laughed as they were shown their table and spoke to the owner again who decided to become their waiter. That made Sam feel _just a little_ weird.

"Zettel und Stift wären noch nett, Sam ist stumm."

'Did you just ask for pen and paper for me because I'm mute?' Sam signed so it wouldn't be weird that Gabriel answers him.

"You're definetely the smarter brother." 

A few moments did the owner return pen and paper for Sam, waiting for them to say what they'd like to drink.

"Der Wein den wir letztens mit Monika hatten war gut, wir würden davon beide ein Glas nehmen!"

'W-I-N-E you drank with Monika?' Sam signed and Gabriel nodded. 

"Dürfte ich Sie etwas fragen?" the owner asked Sam. He quickly scribbled an answer on his paper. _'Sorry, I only speak english.'_

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't want to let you feel left out. I wanted to ask if you would be comfortable with me asking you a question?" The owner continued at Sam's nod. "Just out of curiosity, are you mute because of physical or psychological reasons?"

 _'Physical'_ Sam wrote and then the three of them continued with a little small talk while ordering food.

'Damn, this looks good!' Sam signed when their plates arrived. The horseman was happy that he wasn't able to moan out loud because of the incredible wine and various foods. _'And like in movies, all little plates with nothing on them.'_ he laughed.

"You're so cute sometimes." Gabriel joined the laughter. Then, he pulled Sam close and leaned over the table enough so they could share a little kiss.

"See? It's like I always say, the gay are messed up in their head, that one's so straight out of a mental hospital that he flails his arms around instead of talking like normal people."

Sam turned his head to look at the table on his right. There was an elderly couple sitting with an utterly disgusted look directed to him and Gabriel.

The horseman was just about to turn around again and ignore them when Gabriel stood up and walked over. Sam couldn't fight the urge to facepalm and silently groaned with his head in his hands.

"Okay, listen here..." 

Gabriel began to give them the lecture of their whole life and Sam just waved for the owner to arrive and wrote on his paper.

_'Would it be possible to wrap up the leftovers and another bottle of that wine to go?'_

The owner looked between Gabriel and Sam confused. "Uh, of course. Can I help with something else?"

Sam shook his head with a smile and went ahead to pay for everything and soon later took the bag with a nod as thank you.

"Have a good evening. Do you want to leave seperately?"

 _'No, I was just about to drag him with me outside.'_ Sam wrote with a chuckle.

The owner gave Sam a sad smile. "I hope you two still have a happy end."

_'What do you mean?'_

"Well, if I would want to propose to my girlfriend I wouldn't leave the table to talk with others, it's kind of rude."

Sam blushed in a deep red and turned to the archangel.

"Oh mein Gott. Scheiße, you didn't know yet..."

Sam blinked before breaking into a soundless laughter. _'Guess we'll leave for now. Thanks for the meal, it was amazing.'_ he wrote before walking to the table of the elderly couple, whose faces got white with the lectures and threats Gabriel threw at them. He grabbed Gabriel's arm, flipped the couple off, and then dragged him outside. Before the archangel could say anything did Sam snap them to the black beach of Janubio, where they once collected gems.

He sat down on the still warm sand and pulled Gabriel down with him. _'Sit down and shut it for a second.'_


	19. Preparations

"Sam... w-what...?" Gabriel asked, squirming a little under Sam's harsh gaze.

_'How come you're such an idiot sometimes? I mean, it was really sweet of you to defend me, but. Well. I didn't give a single shit.'_

"How can you _not_ give a shit!" Gabriel asked with a hint of rage in his voice.

_'I've heard worse in my life. And if I would have dealt with them then I would've interacted with them longer than I want to.'_

Gabriel huffed. "It's people like these that need to be smitten."

Sam rolled his eyes and unpacked the bag to continue eating while looking out to the ocean. _'This day, I swear, is complete shit.'_

Gabriel laughed and opened the bottle of wine. "Yeah... not at all what I imagined..."

_'So, what about the surprise?'_

The archangel stopped in his actions and stared at the bottle. "Doesn't matter anymore, the day's ruined."

_'Yeah, but come on. Isn't a proposal at the beach with wine and food while the sun goes down still romatic?'_

"Y-You knew?! HOW?!"

 _'The owner of the restaurant has a loose tongue.'_ Sam chuckled and gave Gabriel a sweet kiss while opening the bottle for him and filling glasses he snapped into existense.

Gabriel looked down and fought tears. "I wanted to have the perfect date with you and then ask you... I even spoke with the owner to put the ring inside the dessert. I wanted to see the look on your face when I would've held the cheesiest speech in proposal history..."

 _'Do you still have the ring?'_ Sam finished his food and pulled Gabriel into another kiss.

"Uhm, yeah, I-" Before Gabriel could continue did Sam snap and a bowl of ice cream with fruits appeared. He turned away and innocently took a sip of the wine.

The archangel grinned and snapped the ring inside. Afterwards Sam turned back around and started to eat the bowl together with Gabriel.

It took a few minutes but eventually Sam felt metal on his tongue and carefully pulled out the ring. It was made of three red gold strips that were braided together into a ring and had several small white stones in squares along the side where the back of the hand was.

_'It's beautiful... and... these stones...'_

"I thought the ring of the old Death wasn't quite fitting you, so I changed it a bit."

Sam gave Gabriel the ring and he paused before putting the ring on the horseman's finger.

"Sam. My sweet Munchkin. I always liked you to some extent, from the start I knew you're an amazing being that tore it's way into my heart. I tried to push it down and make the feeling disappear by hurting you, and I regret that still. When you've brought me back, I didn't know what to think or feel that you chose _me_ to help you out. I continued to ignore my heart and was scared that you'd leave me alone or worse when I was done helping you. But instead, you were your stupid, unbelievable kind and adorable self and somehow we ended up where we are now. And I regret nothing since I'm by your side, except when I was an idiot and wasn't helping you sooner. But still, here I am, answering your question on what last name I'd like to use with another question. Samuel Winchester, would you marry me?"

Sam sat there in the black sand, completely still. The first reaction were his eyes beginning to shine in the fading sunlight with tears that shortly after ran down his cheeks.

Then, the dam broke and Sam cried out as hundreds of thoughts ran through his head at the same time. _'He liked me for such a long time' 'Was that why he always focused on my genitals' 'oh god that gaming show and the herpes commercial' 'fuck, Sam, you should say yes already' 'fuck' 'say yes already you idiot'_

"Sam, I can't read all that at the same time. Can you sum it somehow?" Gabriel laughed nervously.

Sam threw himself at the archangel and pulled him into a passionate kiss. _'That short enough? Of course I want to marry you, Gabe!'_

When they broke the kiss, Sam cried into Gabriel's shoulder and clutched him close. _'If you would have pulled that in the restaurant I would've came after your soul.'_

"You wouldn't. You love me too much!" 

_'You know too much, I think I have to silence you, teacup angel.'_ Sam grinned against the shoulder and then pulled away to press a soft kiss against the archangel's lips.

-~-

There was a soft knocking on the door. 

No one ever knocked on the door. 

Even when others visited, they never knocked and would never knock that gentle and hesitant.

Bobby carefully put his feet down and then stood up, approaching the door. He wondered if someone died and would now visit him. Hopefully it wouldn't already be-

"Sam." Bobby let out in a breath, staring at the younger Winchester brother that was dressed in a dark, elegant suit. Why was Sam here, has he... did he die already? How much time had passed?

Sam gave Bobby a little smile that the older man knew what was behind it. Relief with a shitload of guilt, shame and embarrassment.

Bobby didn't think much before pulling Sam into a tight hug that was instantly returned.

"I missed ya, boy. Now tell me, what're ya doing here? Please don't say you died."

Sam shook his head and pointed at the couch, gesturing that they should sit down. Bobby raised an eyebrow at that but went back into his armchair while Sam sat down on the couch. 

"What happened?"

Sam pulled his phone out of his pocket and began to type. _'Well, a lot happened. I don't even know where to start.'_

He showed Bobby the phone, who frowned at the text. "Ya could start why you're writing instead of talkin'."

 _'I sold my voice.'_ Sam looked away, slightly ashamed.

"...Idjit." Bobby sighed and then looked Sam up and down. "Why are you here? Did ya die?"

_'I'll tell you from the beginning...'_

It took a few minutes to explain how he had made the deal and became the new death. When the horseman was done, Bobby was holding his head in his hands.

"But, why're you visitin' alone? Couldn't ya have brought the others along too?"

_'I'm planning something big and it would be cool if you agree to leave heaven for a day or two.'_

"Ya can do that? What're ya plannin' boy?" Bobby asked disbelievingly.

_'I'm Death, of course I can arrange that. And to be honest, I'm getting married.'_

Bobby's eyebrows shot up and he stared at Sam for a good minute, only breaking the gaze when Sam started to nervously fidget underneath it. "Who is it?"

_'Gabriel'_

Bobby jumped off his armchair to stand above Sam. "YOU'RE MARRYING THE DAMN TRICKSTER??"

_'and archangel, yes. It's another long story, but somehow we grew close and it sort of, just, happened.'_

"I can't believe this..." Bobby calmed down a little and sat back down with a heavy sigh. "So basically ya want me to show up at the weddin' as a surprise for the others?"

Sam nodded and gave the older man a shy smile and his best puppy eyes. 

Bobby knew the second he saw that look, he could now never deny anything or even object to the marriage without feeling guilty forever.

"Alright, Sam. I'll of course come to the weddin'. Send me a card when ya know the date an' let me give ya an advice. Invite everyone, but not your father, okay?"

 _'Why?'_ Sam asked curiously, but even though Bobby didn't answer, it was clear as day in his eyes. Sam nodded with a silent sigh.

Bobby gave him a smile in apology and gently rested his hand on Sam's shoulder. "Ya should still tell him, but jus' not on your weddin' day, cause that's supposed to be the happiest day in your life, or in your case, death."

Sam chuckled and grinned before typing again. _'Thanks, Bobby.'_

"Always, my boy. You're family after all, idjit."

The horseman stayed a little while longer, updating Bobby on all the other things that had happened in the meantime and in return Bobby told him of his wedding with Karen so Sam could find inspiration.

-~-

"Sammy, you're back! I was just thinking about how we should do the cards!"

_'Do we even know a date yet?'_

"How about the 4th of may?" Gabriel asked with a suspicious grin.

 _'Whatever it is you're planning, don't fuck it up like the proposal.'_ Sam laughed quietly and then snapped himself a beer into his hand.

"It's not like that was all my fault..." Gabriel muttered, pouting a little that caused Sam to sigh and kiss his archangel lovingly.

_'I'm sure it'll be great.'_

"By the way, what did Bobby say to our wedding plans?"

_'Was suspicious at first but now? He wants a card before we get him to the event.'_

" _The_ event of the year! Normally the event of the millenia or more, but that darkness thing _was_ pretty instense from what you said."

 _'I guess? That reminds me, who should be on the invitation list?'_

"Your family, and the other horsemen, their new brother is getting married! Oh, and of course some of the cool hunters like Eileen and, and don't forget some of the higher reapers and... you said you teamed up with the king of hell and his mum? What about them?"

 _'Are you seriously asking if we should invite Crowley and Rowena?'_ Sam paused, thinking. _'Well, we could send them a card anyways and see if they show up. If anyone causes trouble they get kicked out. And... what about Chuck and Amara? I dunno if you'd be cool with them getting an invitation.'_

"You... you could give them a card?" Gabriel asked in a slightly hopeful tone.

_'Of course, I can track them down. It'll take some time, but still...'_

"Then, I'd like to invite them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bobby is like... so hard to write when english isn't your first language >_>")


	20. Courier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I somehow don't like that chapter much... but oh well, at least I know the next one will be cute :D

_'Gabriel...'_

"What?" Gabriel asked as he packed a small bag without looking up.

 _'Are you sure that I need all of that?'_ Sam watched as his fiance put a lunch box inside and some drinks. 

"You'll be away for a while and I need to make sure that not only you have the cards but something to regain your strength. Your tour will be exhausting and that will bring your mojo up again!" the archangel explained. "Here. Have fun and save a safe trip!"

 _'Thanks, my teacup-angel.'_ Sam slung the bag over his shoulder and ruffled the dog's fur before kissing Gabriel goodbye. _'I'll try to be back as soon as possible.'_

-~-

Sam grinned as he carefully opened the bunker door and made himself invisible before walking inside and throwing cards over the room from where he was standing on top of the stairs.

"What the.... WHAT THE-" was all Sam could hear before moving on.

Sam nodded at the other horsemen in respect. "Cozy, isn't it?" Pestilence asked, letting Sam look around. The horsemen had taken over Kendrick and decorated the school to their likings. As they received the cards, they were smiling.

"A wedding? I hope there will be a lot of food..." Famine said with a happy sigh as he read his card.

The other horsemen laughed at that. _'Try not to do anything bad, though.'_ Sam typed and showed it War.

"We'll behave on a brother's wedding, promise." War said with a look that practically screamed that he was serious.

Sam waved before getting to his next destination. 

"Hello, Moose. I heard the news, quite shocking I must say. What can I do for your majesty, the pale horseman Death?" Crowley greeted him sarcastically.

Sam rolled his eyes but waved anyways, giving him his card.

"Bloody hell..." Crowley muttered before staring at Sam. "I'll come if there are some good drinks."

 _'You know, Famine is also just coming for the catering, you could team up.'_ Sam typed for Crowley to read, who barked out a laugh.

 _'See you.'_  Sam typed before snapping away. A moment later he was in a not fancy but quite decent hotel room.

"Don't tell me you need my help, I did enough the last weeks and I know you can deal with things alone now." Rowena said annoyed, stepping out of the bathroom in sleeping clothes, wet hair and Sam saw her for the first time without make-up. He silently gave her the card.

"You're getting married? Oh how sweet, I love weddings!"

_'Really?'_

"Of course, I always hope to catch the bouquet! Never did so far, though..." Rowena sighed.

 _'Maybe you'll catch it this time.'_ Sam typed and smiled. _'Anyways, I still have a lot of cards to give away, see you!'_

Rowena nodded and smiled as Sam disappeared. "I got invited to a Winchester's wedding, who would have thought that?"

-~-

After giving away all the other cards, there were just two left. 

Sam decided to snack a little from the lunchbox Gabriel packed for him before teleporting into the empty.

The truth silently grinned at him, and Sam gave him a quick wave while opening the gate.

"DoNT GeT LoST, LiTTLe DeaTH."

Sam nodded and walked through the gate. It took him a lot of energy to find them and fly over, but he eventually reached them.

Chuck and Amara stopped to a halt to watch Sam approach them. They raised an eyebrow at the sight before realizing the situation. "Oh, I see. The truth had it's fingers in this one, right?"

Sam waved and thought directed at them. _'You can hopefully hear me?'_

"Of course." Amara answered with a little smile. "What happened? Why did you search for us?"

Sam pulled out the two cards and handed them over.

"We will come, of course. Maybe we wont stick around the entire time, but we'll definitely say 'Hi' at some point." Chuck exclaimed in a calm voice. "See you on the 4th of may, then."

Sam nodded, watched how Chuck and Amara left, and then turned around to go back. Now for the hard part.

_'Shit, which was my gate again? Okay, just... track down Gabe.'_

Sam closed his eyes and concentrated for a moment before smacking his palm against his forehead. _'Oh, right. Parallel universes. There's only one god and darkness, but infinite versions of Gabriel. Fuck, how do I find my gate?!'_

With a sigh, Sam went through the first gate that he thought could be around where his was. He looked around and groaned without sound. _'Truth even told me to not get lost! And I can't ask it without selling another part of me...'_

Death searched for the strongest soul with the most energy in each world he went, hoping someone powerful could help him out, but without results.

With every world he left behind, with no one being able to help or even in many cases understand him, his hopes of finding back disappeared bit by bit.

Just when he was about to break down, he found a world in almost complete darkness. He tried to focus and search for life, with the shocking result that in that whole universe only two souls resided. He searched for the one closer to him and found that creature eventually.

It was humanoid, but at the same time looked very different. It was almost two heads taller than Sam, with a light blue skin and hair, golden eyes and huge wings, one about the size of the actual body.

The creature clicked at Sam curiously and shook out his wings. The horseman hesitated a second before he showed it his phone where he had typed his message. 

_'Hello, my name is Sam, I'm from another world. Do you have by any chance an idea how I could find my way back home?'_

The creature looked at the screen and read the text, which had Sam sighing silently in relief that at least it could read. His answer were more clicking noises, following by an outstretched arm that grabbed Sam's and pulled him away.

Together, they flew towards a cave and the creature encouraged him inside. Whatever it was Sam expected in that cave, it was not what he currently saw. After a short walk inside, they took a sharp turn into a big room, with a lot of electronic things, monitors, and mashines he had no idea could be for.

The creature stopped walking and pointed at itself, making a chirping noise that almost sounded like a sneeze.

Sam smiled a little and pulled out his phone, opening a speaker app and letting the phone speak _'Sam'_ for him as he pointed at himself.

"Sam?" The creature chirped and giggled when Sam nodded. Then it carefully took the phone fom Sam's hands and searched around in the room before putting it into a small recess. A monitor lit up and the creature swiped and touched in front of it until a text appeared that Sam could read.

_'Hello, Sam. My name is A-ki. I think I'm able to help you!'_

Sam's smile widened and A-ki showed him how to use the keyboard. _'I'm really grateful, A-ki. So far no one could, they didn't even understand english.'_

A second later, the text changed into a diffrent language in which A-ki answered before it switched back into english. _'I can't speak your language either, but my translation program is quick and reliable. Anyways, how come you're lost in the first place?'_

_'I went outside my gate and now I simply can't find my exact universe. There are infinite versions and I don't know which is mine.'_

_'I understand. Well, the easiest way would be to find the start point of your universe and let it run through a simulation, tracking down the path of splitting ends until there's only your version left.'_

_'An universe simulation? Do you have something like that?'_

Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.

_'Of course! I'm going to become the next god of this world after all, the end has come and the other one around here, well, let's rather not talk about it. Tell me everything you know about your world so I know which universe I need the starting point of.'_

It took a few hours, but at some point they found the right world and could track it down to Sam's version.

_'Alright. Give me a few minutes to create a artificial gate to get you there.'_

_'Thanks a lot, A-ki. Visit some time after you became god, okay?'_

A-ki grinned at that. _'Sure thing, Sam. I'll even try to learn a bit of your language. Hey, I forgot to ask before, are you a god as well?'_

_'No, I'm Death. I guide souls after they died to the gate.'_

_'But you seem like you could become one in the future. Even your world will need a new god in the end.'_

Sam's eyes widened. He? A god?

 _'Sorry, it's a really disturbing thought, I know that. Anyways, the gate is ready now, so step right through. Have a good trip!'_ A-ki chirped a goodbye and Sam's name as the gate opened.

_'Thanks so much. You know what?' Sam paused typing to reach into his bag for a spare card. 'You're invited to my wedding. I wouldn't be able to marry without you in the first place.'_

_'What's that?'_ A-ki asked curiously.

_'Like, a bonding ritual between two creatures to show their endless love to each other.'_

_'Sounds interesting. I'll drop by!'_

Sam smiled and gave A-ki a wave before stepping through the gate.


	21. Worst-case cake

Gabriel was sitting on the couch with Bounty in his lap when Sam appeared without any warning in the living room. The archangel jumped a little, causing the dog to wake up from it's nap.

"Munchkin, you're back!" Gabriel exclaimed happily and put Bounty aside to run up to his horseman. He pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss.

 _'Sorry I took so long...'_ Sam thought with a hint of guilt.

"I honestly thought you'd take longer than this. You've only been away for, like, an hour. Could you find Chuck and Amara?"

 _'An hour? Oh. I see... he opened it right there and then.'_ Sam thought to himself, but Gabriel could still hear it.

"Who opened what? Sam, what's going on?" he asked in a slow, careful tone.

_'Well, you see... I was away a bit longer than a hour. I gave Chuck and Amara the cards and then... got lost. I didn't find my way back for hours, maybe even days... but then I found someone who could help me out and apparently he opened a portal not only at the right place but also the right time.'_

Gabriel hummed. "Did that someone want anything in return for helping you?"

_'No, not really. But I invited him to the wedding.'_

"Then I'll have to thank him when he shows up!" the archangel said before pulling Sam into another kiss.

-~-

_'Gabriel, please. I don't really celebrate anything. Maybe christmas, but that's it.'_

"How can you say that! It's your birthday tomorrow, and you don't want to do anything special!? Not even something you wish for as a present?"

Sam uncomfortably shifted in his seat. He didn't have any clue what normal people did on their birthdays, except that one time when he was invited to a birthday party as a child.

But playing hit the pot and asking parents to play past nine wasn't what adults did. And he was sure movies exaggarated when it came to these things. Sam blushed a little in embarrassment because of his inexperience.

"How about we make your birthday extremely sappy and childish? We could go to the circus, or even go to a children paradise like Plucky's or-"

Sam's colour faded from his face and he paled. _'No. If you do aynthing like that, I will fucking kill you. Not joking. I mean it.'_

"What? Are you scared of ball pits and bouncy castles?" Gabriel asked with an amused grin.

_'We are not talking about this.'_

"Are you even okay with _anything_ people do on birthdays?"

 _'I'm cool with cakes and presents.'_ Sam shrugged.

-~-

Sam was in a good mood. He visited the rest of his family that morning and received a lot of hugs and presents. Money was sure something good to have. He came home to his house with Gabriel's promise of cake.

And he wasn't kidding. Currently, there was a huge cake in front of him. 

"Munchkin!" Gabriel nearly shouted and threw himself around Death's neck. "Tell me that's the coolest cake ever."

Sam just nodded as an answer and stepped closer to blow out the candles. He needed to use a bit of his powers to blow out all at once. 

Not even a second later, little fireworks exploded, confetti was everywhere around him, and the cake opened between it's stories to reveal a grinning, colourful clown, honking a horn and laughing.

Sam flinched hard and stepped back quickly, his breath catching in his throat. When the clown started to climb out of the cake, his brain completely shut off with all the extra noises and confetti around him.

He fell to his knees and curled up into a ball on the floor, making himself completely invisible. At the same time, with a strong thought, the clown vanished without any trace left.

"Uh, Munchkin?" Gabriel asked, looking around. "...Sam?"

Sam remained silent on the floor trying to start breathing again, even if he didn't need to, and to get the buzzing out of his head. 

Gabriel became extremely nervous now. Sam and the clown just disappeared. He felt the energy the clown was made of return to him, but Sam was just gone. He couldn't do anything to chase after him. He couldn't see him or feel him anywhere, not that it mattered, he could never follow without his wings. The archangel let that fact sink into him and he sat down on the floor, head in his hands. "I fucking overdid it..."

 _'Yeah, no shit.'_

Gabriel jumped at that and looked around again.

Sam took a deep breath and calmed down a little, now able to make himself visible again. _'Don't say anything. Just shut the fuck up and stretch out your legs.'_ he thought with venom that made Gabriel nod and obey instantly.

The Winchester slowly crawled closer and then laid his head on the archangel's lap, wrapping his arms around the waist.

Gabriel put his own arms around Sam and pulled him closer when he could feel hands tighten on the shirt on his back. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes in silence before Gabriel spoke up. "I, uh, I'm sorry."

_'You better be.'_

"But... what's wrong with clowns?"

Sam froze again and trembled a little. _'I... don't like clowns.'_

Gabriel snorted. "Don't like them? Munchkin, if that clown would've been a real human he would be toast now."

_'I really don't like them.'_

The archangel gently began to run his fingers through Sam's hair. "But, it's still somehow cute. The great Sam Winchester, never running away from the baddest and ugliest monsters, is scared of clowns."

 _'Gabriel. It's bad enough when Dean teases me, so please, don't ever prank me again with clowns.'_ Sam thought and pulled away enough to look at the archangel.

"I do a lot of pranks, but I'd never prank you with something like that. Munchkin, it's not even like you're just a little scared, these are some serious issues." He said soothingly and snapped for them blankets, pillows and all kinds of candy and other snacks into existence. "Talk to me. I won't laugh or make fun of you, promise. I never make jokes about actual phobias. And you'll feel better afterwards."

In the end, they spend Sam's entire birthday cuddling in their nest of blankets and pillows, talking about anything that ever bothered them. And Sam really felt better towards clowns now. He would never like them, but maybe he won't kill the next one the second he sees it.

When evening came around, Sam got an idea.

_'I think I might have a birthday wish.'_

Gabriel pulled Sam closer in his lap. "I'm listening. Whatever it is, I'll make sure it'll be great, Munchkin!"

_'Let's go on a date. With you in your true form.'_

The archangel hesitated a moment. "Any place you want to go? Earth will be a little small."

Sam nodded and shyly looked away. _'I want to see the medusa nebula.'_

"If you know the direction, let's go!" Gabriel said, hyped. Sam smiled in return and snapped them into space, with Gabriel leaving his vessel behind.

Death looked at the archangel from a distance to take in the whole form. _'I only saw you folded up in that vessel and from pictures before, but the real deal... woah.'_

"Right? Who's fun sized now, Munchkin?" Gabriel said with a huge, smug grin. His true voice echoed inside Sam's head. 

_'Hold on. You're my teacup-angel, I can't let you be taller than me.'_ With another snap, Sam undid his physical manifestation and grew as tall as Gabriel. A thick, dark smoke was around him looking like a black cloak, masking his new face and body. 

"Are you fucking serious?" Gabriel asked, pouting.

Death's shoulders shook in silent laughter. _'Cuddling would have been hard otherwise.'_

"Yeah, but the old Death was about a normal seraph's size, not a damn giant like you!"

Sam put his arm around Gabriel and pulled him against his chest. _'Consider it revenge. Now, let's enjoy the view!'_

The archangel nodded and hugged Sam back. "That's what I call star-gazing!" he chuckled and shifted his shoulders, still not used to the feeling of missing wings.

Sam let his head rest on Gabriel's shoulder. _'I can't wait to see where you decided our wedding will be. And I hope we have enough catering service for the hunger of famine and the thirst of a king of hell.'_

"Believe me, it will be amazing, Munchkin."


	22. Chapter 22, time for a wedding

Then, the day finally arrived.

"I'm so glad that you can heal hangovers, Sam. That bachelor party would've been way too much otherwise..." Dean said as he straightened his tie.

Sam grinned and nodded.

"And damn, Cas on rose water was the funniest thing ever!" The older brother laughed.

 _'Yeah it was. Come on, before let's go before we're late.'_ Sam typed before walking with Dean outside the bunker.

"Man, I can't believe everyone is already there and we're the last. If Famine already snitched the best from the buffet I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch..."

Sam laughed silently and then looked up when he sensed someone coming. Castiel landed right in front of the Winchester brothers.

"It feels good to be full of power again, thank you." 

Sam held up his hand in a gesture of 'it's no problem' and then motioned his head up as a 'let's go'.

"Of course. Hold on tight. Dean, I'll try to fly soft enough to not-"

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks, Cas." Dean spoke over him with red cheeks. "Let's just go."

-~-

The classical wedding music was playing when the three arrived. Sam and Dean looked around in complete awe. They were at the ocean, but the whole ground of the shore was covered in light pink petals. 

 _'Now I get the date Gabe wanted... Cherry blossoms bloom in the first week of may!'_ Sam thought to himself.

Castiel quickly flew over to his chair and slowly, Dean walked Sam to the altar. "I hope you know how fucking sappy this is. The pink is burning my eyes. I mean, even your flowers are pink!" he whispered.

Sam chuckled and nodded a little. They walked past the guests who had arrived not even a minute before them. Death quickly spotted a certain creature that didn't fit into the overall pink picture with it's blue skin, hair and wings. He soon also saw Chuck and Amara sitting there with some high-class angels and Castiel joined them.

"You even invited god and his sister. Who can say that to their wedding?" Dean snorted.

When they reached the altar, Sam took in the glorious image of Gabriel in his suit. 

Dean stepped aside when the substitute priest started speaking. 

"My name is Hymenaios, god of weddings, and I will today hold this ceremony in a classical style, as wished." he paused to give the pair a short smile. 

"We gather here to unite these two people in marriage. Their decision to marry has not been entered into lightly and today they publicly declare their private devotion to each other. The essence of this commitment is the acceptance of each other in entirety, as lover, companion, and friend. A good and balanced relationship is one in which neither person is overpowered nor absorbed by the other, one in which neither person is possessive of the other, one in which both give their love freely and without jealousy. Marriage, ideally, is a sharing of responsibilities, hopes, and dreams. It takes a special effort to grow together, survive hard times, and be loving and unselfish. Do you both pledge to share your lives openly with one another, and to speak the truth in love? Do you promise to honor and tenderly care for one another, cherish and encourage each other, stand together, through sorrows and joys, hardships and triumphs for all the days until the end of time itself?"

In favor of Sam's muteness, both Sam and Gabriel only nodded as answer. 

"May these rings be blessed as a symbol of your union. As often as either of you look upon these rings, may you not only be reminded of this moment, but also of the vows you have made and the strength of your commitment to each other. Gabriel, archangel of the lord, please repeat after me..." 

"I, Gabriel, messenger of god and archangel of the lord, promise to love and support you Sam Winchester, the pale horseman of Death and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humor, and passion." Gabriel places Death's new ring on Sam's finger.

"Sam, pale horseman of Death, please repeat after me..." 

'I, S-A-M, promise to love and support you Gabriel, and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humor, and passion.' Sam signed after giving Dean his flowers for a moment and placed a ring he created himself out of gold on Gabriel's finger.

"Go now in peace and be in love, sharing the most precious gifts you have- the gifts of your lives united. I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom. " 

Gabriel hesitated not even a second and pulled Sam into a hard, passionate kiss.

The crowd cheered at the kiss and began clapping when they broke apart. Sam as well as Gabriel had tears in their eyes and were grinning like the lovestruck idiots they were.

"Alright, gather around, Sam would like to throw his bouquet before the party starts!" Gabriel said loudly for everyone to hear. The guests quickly gathered and waited for Sam to throw the flowers.

Sam turned around and threw the flowers up in the air. He quickly turned back around when he heard the people whistle, laugh and cheer like crazy.

The bouquet had landed on Dean and Cas' shoulders before falling to the ground. Castiel reached down to pick it up while Dean blushed in a deep red. He quickly got pulled out of any thoughts when he saw a certain man approaching him.

"Bobby!" Dean shouted and ran over to hug the former hunter tightly.

"Did ya think Sam became Death but wouldn't invite me to his wedding?"

Dean let out a laugh. "Missed you, old man."

"Missed ya too, ya idjit. Now where's the alcohol?" Bobby said in return, smiling.

-~-

After that, all came to the couple to speak their wishes. First were Chuck and Amara, who also left right after. The last one to walk up was A-ki, after Dean. 

"He-ro!" He chirped. Sam waved in return with a wide smile.

"Hiya! Are you A-ki?" Gabriel asked curiously.

"Yes. Thanks for the invitation from the two of you." A-ki spoke carefully to pronounce everything right.

"Please, I have to thank you for helping Sam getting home!" Gabriel chuckled.

A-ki giggled. "It was no problem, really. Anyways, you invited a lot of creatures, I never saw that many living things before!"

 _'In his world I could only sense two souls.'_ Sam thought to the archangel.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Only two souls? In all parallel universes or what?"

A-ki chirped. "My world only had one left, it was the end when Sam came by. Well, now it's all gone."

"You're... not only sounding suspiciously happy, but shouldn't you be dead if it all went down?"

"No, I excluded myself from that world and I'm happy because I have all the remains saved. I became a god and can now create a new cycle of that world to my likings!"

_'Pretty impressive that guy, huh?'_

"Yeah, it's really impressive. Hope you had fun at the wedding so far, considering how quick Chuck left, it can't be that cool for gods."

A-ki let a chirp die down in his throat. "I, uh, I think it's fun and very interesting. Educational as well, I don't know much about social things like bonding rituals!"

Sam got his phone out to type. _'I'm glad you like it here.'_

They were interrupted when Dean returned with drinks. "Hey, who's this?"

"A-ki!" the creature chirped.

"Bless you."

A-ki began to giggle. "I didn't sneeze, that's my name!"

Dean flushed red slightly in embarrassment. "Oh. Uhm, sorry. Want a drink?"

The winged creature took a glass. "Thanks. Who're you?"

"Dean. Sam's brother." he outstretched his free hand and shook A-ki's.

"Hmm. What's a brother?" A-ki asked.

"You guys discussing something important?" Dean asked the couple and smiled when they shook their heads. "Follow me, I need to know _that_ story. So, how did you meet..." Dean's voice trailed off as he walked with A-ki to the table Castiel, Bobby and Mary were sitting.

-~-

A few hours later, a lot of creatures had left, only leaving a few behind. That being the horsemen, Crowley and Rowena, Bobby, Mary, Eileen, Castiel, Alexander and A-ki.

And that group was slowly but surely starting to get tipsy. 

Dean stood up and brought the attention to him with his glass and a spoon.

"As some of might have heard, the speech from the brother should traditionally be as long as their freshly married sibling lasts in the sheets. I don't want to break that tradition, thank you for listening." With that, he sat back down and took a sip from his glass.

The people that were left started laughing out loud except Famine, Castiel and A-ki, who were either being busy eating or not getting the joke.

Sam blushed in embarrassment and snapped a pie into existence he threw in Dean's face. That was the beginning of the food war. Everyone started throwing food at each other and laughing. Even Bobby started after Crowley pushed ice cream down the back of his shirt.

Only Castiel and A-ki stood next to that whole action, somewhat safe behind the bar.

"Ah, I can't watch this! They're throwing away such important resources for surviving!" A-ki chirped.

"I agree. That's just such a waste." Castiel said with a nod and sighed.


	23. Wedding night

After the food war and heavy drinking from everyone, Sam realized that he would be the metaphorical driver. Eileen had asked if she could take care of Bounty while he and Gabe would be on their honeymoon, and Sam agreed since that dog liked Eileen a lot. He then made sure his guests got home safe before returning to Gabriel. 

He snapped the place clean and then shook his husband's shoulder. _'My lovely husband, please awake from your drunken slumber so we can go to our honeymoon already.'_ he thought with sarcasm.

The archangel blinked and pulled Sam down to his level on the ground. "Munchkin, that was the best wedding in the history of weddings... Wait, it's still our wedding night, right?" his head cleared a little from the rose water and he wiggled his eyebrows.

An idea came to Sam's mind and he thought about it. _'Would sex in our bigger forms feel different?'_

Gabriel blushed at that and thought about it as well. "I, uh, I don't know. Wanna find out?"

Sam grinned silently and snapped them into space, to the edge of the universe to make sure no one could disturb them.

Gabriel snapped his vessel away while Sam dissolved his body. Afterwards. he grabbed his husband's waist and pulled him flat against his body. "So. I can take off my robes, but... what about your smoke cloak?"

_'I can't remove it, but shift it around.'_

"So basically you'll lift your skirt for me?" Gabriel chuckled and then snapped himself completely naked. 

_'It really is heaven's strongest weapon...'_ Death thought smugly as he took in Gabriel's body and then pushed the archangel down, crawling on top. The smoke lifted a bit under him up to his waist.

Gabriel glowed a little brighter and pulled his husband down into a deep kiss, curling one hand against his thigh. With the other he carefully felt around to find Sam's entrance and pushed a finger inside.

Sam grabbed Gabriel tightly and pushed his hood up with his head.

"Damn Munchkin, you look so beautiful..."

Right when Sam wanted to answer, did Gabriel find his spot and his cloak began trembling.

_'Gabe! Right there!'_

The archangel didn't hesitate to add a second finger and brush them over the spot, but not pressing against it.

Sam began shaking a little. _'Gabe, please... stop teasing!'_

Gabriel slowly pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his member. He moaned at the contact and glowed even brighter.

Death immediately grabbed his husband's shoulders for support and moved in time with Gabriel's hips. The archangel hit with every thrust Sam's sweet spot and knew that he won't last long in his true form, everything felt so much more intense.

 _'I can't... hold on much longer...'_ Sam thought as he went faster and harder. _'Gabe, I'm close!'_

Gabriel moved his hand to stroke Sam's member. "M-Munchkin... come with me...!" The archangel moaned.

Sam nodded and moved as fast and hard as he could, making Gabriel scream when he found release. A moment after was Sam's mouth open in a silent scream as well, tightening around Gabriel enough to make him moan loudly again. Gabriel pulled out after Sam fell against his chest and began kissing Gabriel's neck softly.

"That was... intense... so damn intense... I think the whole universe came with us too."

Sam's shoulders shook in laughter. _'Maybe, you were at least glowing brighter than a sun.'_

-~-

Dean woke up in a shock when he heard a sharp, high-pitched sound that tore it's way from his ears to his brain. Just when the sound stopped, a force pushed him hard against the matress and for a moment he thought the pressure was pressing his soul out of his body.

He sleepily and still a little drunk stumbled out of his room to see Castiel, Mary and Eileen with Bounty in her arms, gather in the war room.

"What the fuck was _that_?! Cas? Do you have any idea what just happened?"

Castiel stood there in shock before snapping back to his senses. "It- It was the scream of an archangel, from their true form. T-The last time a scream like that was heard was when Michael banished Lucifer from heaven. I can't imagine a pain aside that, that could cause a scream like that..."

"Is... Was it Gabriel screaming?" Eileen asked hesitantly.

"Yes." Castiel slumped into a chair. "But I don't know what that second force was... maybe Sam..."

The older Winchester got his phone out and tried to call Sam, with no response.

Dean gritted his teeth and cursed under his breath, punching the table. "You can't leave these idiots alone without them hurting themselves!"

They began searching for any clues across the internet and the books from the men of letters, but found nothing, except that everyone on earth heard the scream and some saw a bright light in the sky. They couldn't even reach the reaper or horsemen, since they were still having a party somewhere else.

Eventually morning arrived and the humans had already consumed unhealthy amounts of coffee.

Dean was ready to give up and switch from coffee to alcohol, when his phone vibrated.

_'Why did you call me over 20 times?'_

"It's Sam!" Dean shouted to get the groups attention. "He's asking why I called... Is that a trap?"

"Maybe. Text him to come over to be sure, though." Mary suggested.

_'Swing your ass to the bunker. NOW.'_

A few seconds later did Sam appear in the war room, hair a mess and dressed in only a long, black cloak. Castiel nodded both as a hello and also to assure Dean that it was the real Sam.

"Dude, what the hell is up with that look?" 

Sam rolled his eyes, flipping Dean off and then signed. 'What's up?'

"Why are you asking _us_?! We should ask you! Why was an archangel screaming his throat sore loud enough that the news are filled with it!"

Sam's face instantly went into a deep red and his mouth opened and closed in a silent stutter.

Dean groaned and rubbed his hands across his face, knowing his brother good enough to understand that kind of blush on his brother. "Are you fucking serious? We're worrying our asses off, thinking that you guys got into trouble, but hey, it's cool you just had sex?!"

Castiel stepped closer. "But sex could never trigger an archangel to use his true voice like that... except maybe... did you do it outside your vessels?"

Sam pulled the hood of the cloak down to cover his head, and it somehow grew along so that he looked like the grim reaper people imagine. The horseman nodded.

Dean spun around to look at Castiel. "Like, true form sex? How the fuck is that even possible, you told me angels are as tall as skyscrapers!"

Castiel looked down. "That's correct. Archangels are even bigger, but Death was equally tall to seraphs when he wasn't in a physical, human body."

Dean looked between his brother and Castiel confused. "That's so unbelievable. I must've hit my head at some point pretty badly."

Sam's blush died down a little so he slowly pushed the hood up again to reveal his face and then began to sign.

"Sam says he had no idea that they could've been that loud and is really sorry." Eileen translated.

Dean sighed and sat down defeated. "Okay, one question though. Can humans see your true form or is it a 'burning eyes' bad idea?"

Sam shook his head and smiled a little, motioning the group to follow them outside.

Once out of the bunker, Sam let his physical body disappear. The huge, black figure sat down away from the group and hunched his back to look at them better.

"Th-that's so fucking tall. But also incredibly cool... But that's taller than any skyscraper I've seen."

Sam nodded a little as Castiel spoke. "Yes... Sam's the size of an archangel..."

"Is that... smoke?" Eileen asked and stepped closer to touch his cloak. Sam shrugged and tilted his head when Bounty ran out of the open bunker door and up to him, greeting him like always.

Death carefully places his hand on the ground and the dog jumped onto the palm so that Sam could lift him up and set him down on his shoulder.

It didn't take long before Dean wanted to go up too and was soon sitting on Sam's head together with Eileen.


	24. Beach and dinner

_'I feel like a playground.'_ Sam thought to himself, smiling.

"Sam, this is just awesome!" Dean said as he enjoyed the breeze. Sam reached up to put them all down again and slowly signed.

"He asks if you want to see something really cool."

Dean was about to ask, when Sam pushed back the hood of his cloak, revealing the face of his new form.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT ON A STICK!"

Sam silently chuckled, his shoulders shaking.

"Dude, that... If you weren't my brother I would've shit myself right now." Dean said as he stared at Sam's face. It was scaring the hell out of him with the way how it loomed above him with that inhuman, silent stare.

Sam pulled his hood down again and with a thought a piece of paper fell into Dean's hands. 

_'Now that I showed off, can I continue my honeymoon? My husband is still in bed, waiting for me.'_

"Only if you promise to stop your weird true form sex. It really hurts my ears, man."

Sam's cloak darkened at that in it's own way of blushing. The horseman nodded and then waved before taking his leave.

-~-

"Saaaammyyyy! You took way too long, it's our honeymoon! What did Dean-o even want..." Gabriel whined when Sam returned.

_'Had to take care of our mess, seems that our... actions... last night could be heard by everyone in the universe who has ears.'_

The archangel began to laugh and motioned Sam to come closer and join him back in the bed he created the night before at the edge of the universe. Death crawled in once Gabriel had lifted the covers for him and put his head on the other's shoulder.

 _'We still haven't decided what we want to do for our honeymoon.'_ Sam thought as he looked up, admiring the stars.

"For now, let's just stay here and watch the stars." Gabriel said while pulling his husband into a loving kiss.

-~-

"We're baaaaack!" Gabriel shouted from the war room. Death was standing next to him with a content smile and soon after, Dean and Castiel appeared. 

"Back already?" Dean asked with a smirk before pointing at them. "Why are you guys dressed in swim shorts?"

Sam looked at Gabriel so that he spoke for him. "We promised we would show you our home! Where are the others?"

Dean tried not to look too excited. "Mom and Eileen went on some 'women only' vacation with spa's and shit. So right now it's just me and Cas." he shrugged.

Sam nodded, smiled and brought his hand up to snap them without warning to the island.

"Oh god Sammy you're killing me..." Dean groaned, instantly sweating in his clothes beneath the hot sun.

Sam silently laughed and snapped Dean and Castiel into swim shorts and only t-shirts as well, then tilted his head as if to ask 'Better?'

"Yeah, thanks." Dean said and looked around. "More people here than I thought, to be honest."

"There are other shores with less people, but this beach is the closest to our house and Sammy knows you don't like teleportation." Gabriel said for Sam before starting to grin wide and run towards the ocean. "The last one in the water has to do dishes tonight! And with their hands, no powers!"

Sam rolled his eyes and looked at Dean, then ran with inhuman speed into the water.

Dean ran after him, swearing colourfully, and Castiel just walked behind them, reaching the ocean last.

"So Cassie it is!" Gabriel laughed.

They spend the whole day at the beach, either swimming, sunbathing, or shopping on the street along the shore. When the sun slowly began to go down, the married couple went a few steps ahead walking home to show the way. It took them not even 10 minutes before they stopped in front of their house.

"That's your house?! Awesome!" Dean grinned and grabbed Castiel's hand while rushing inside, exploring his baby brother's home.

Gabriel and Sam made tapas for dinner, filling the whole table on the balcony with little plates and bowls.

"Guys, I know why you love it here." Dean exclaimed when he was done exploring, and immediately sat down when he saw the table, not hesitating to start eating.

"Dean. Manners." Castiel reminded him as he sat down as well.

"We're cool with it. The Munchkin would even feel uncomfortable if he wouldn't stuff his face full like that, it would be Dean not acting like Dean." Gabriel chuckled, pulling out the chair for Sam to sit and then sat down himself.

The group ate without a care in the world, and Sam felt so content he could've started crying. That was all he ever wanted in life. Well, except a child maybe, but he would never think that loud enough for Gabriel to hear. He had no idea what the archangel thought of kids and feared a 'no' more than not asking in the first place.

Sam went to prepare Dean's and Cas' bedroom while Gabriel watched the other two doing the dishes. Dean had insisted to help Castiel with the explaination of "Well, if I don't show him how to do it then it'll end up in a mess." but the archangel knew what was behind it. The older Winchester and his little brother were so totally in love it was difficult, yet entertaining to watch.

The men stayed up for another few hours drinking and the couple telling of all the different places they went, and that they even got signed posters from the actors of supernatural.

"I can't believe you visited that parallel universe again!" Dean laughed drunkenly.

"Well, believe it Dean-o! We even bought merch for you guys as well!"

Dean gronaed, but still had to hide a grin with his hand. "Oh god... Sammy, you're terrible sometimes!"

-~-

 _'Such a happy end...'_ Sam thought later, when laying in bed with his husband.

"And it isn't even close to over, Munchkin. We have billons of years in front of us, and let me tell you as a being that's over 15 billion years old, that's a lot of time!"

Sam hummed in his mind. _'I wonder which crazy kind of stuff will happen... And who will take over this world in the end...'_

A minute later of silence, Gabriel opened his mouth to speak. "No one knows what the future holds, that's the fun part about living! But for now, try to sleep a little."

_'I don't know if I even can right now... It feels like time rushes by too quick and I won't have enough time-'_

Gabriel kissed Sam lovingly, interrupting his thought. "Want me to sing you to sleep, Munchkin?"

_'Wha- uhm... sure? I didn't know you could sing...'_

"Angels have to know how to sing, am I right?" Gabriel chuckled, then pulled his husband into a hug, softly stroking the horseman's hair as he began to sing.

"If I could begin to be half of what you think of me, I could do about anything, I could even learn how to love. When I see the way you act, wondering when I'm coming back, I could do about anything, I could even learn how to love like you.   
Love like you...   
I always thought I might be bad, now I'm sure that it's true, 'cause I think you're so good and I'm nothing like you. Look at you go, I just adore you, I wish that I knew... What makes you think I'm so special? If I could begin to do something that does right by you, I would do about anything, I would even learn how to love. When I see the way you look, shaken by how long it took, I could do about anything, I could even learn how to love like you.   
Love me like you."

_'That was... beautiful... but cut the self-hating crap. I already married you, so of course I love you, more than anything.'_

Gabriel laughed a little and hugged Sam even closer. "It was just a song that came to my mind, it's actually from a kids show."

Sam rolled his eyes in the dark, then buried his head in his husband's chest and fell asleep with Gabriel telling him the story of the show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to bring Steven Universe into this as well, I couldn't resist! :D  
> The song down below is actually a cover from the original Love Like You from SU but I could imagine Gabriel singing better with this.
> 
> Song:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5PjDQOPrHJA


	25. Joining the girls

The next day, Sam had texted his mom while cuddling with his husband in bed and decided with her and Eileen if they could join them on their small vacation.

"Would you mind us two having a spa day with Eileen and Mary?" Gabriel asked a while later at the breakfast table. 

Dean looked at Castiel before smiling in content. "No, I think we're both cool with it. Go ahead and we will... uh... what's the coolest thing to do here?"

The older Winchester had no chance to take his question back when he saw Sam's eyes light up, and a snap after he had a piece of paper in his hands with all the possible sights.

"Where do you wanna go, Cas?"

"I don't care as long as we're going together..."

"Yeah, I know, but what sounds really good?" Dean chuckled.

The angel thought for a second. "Timanfaya sounds... interesting."

"Then we'll go there!"

Gabriel grinned and placed his thought into Sam's mind. _'They're such teenagers in love.'_ and Sam thought right back at him. _'I know, right? I endured their longing stare matches for hours and I think we will soon have to do something against that.'_

Dean raised an eyebrow at the couple. "Are you guys having an angel radio conversation or something? Dude, at least say it ou- wait. I should probably _not_ ask a freshly married couple what they're thinking about."

The archangel wiggled his eyebrows and winked at Dean, which made both Winchester brothers blush in embarrassment and Sam softly slapped his husband on the shoulder.

"Anyways, Sammy says Timanfaya is the great national park that seems boring at first with just the fields of lava but there's a lot to explore."

"Awesome, then it's decided. Samantha and Gabrielle go join the other girls and the men will have fun playing with hardened lava." Dean said with a grin.

Sam and Gabriel began laughing like crazy, even if only Gabriel's laughter could be heard.

"I... don't get it. Neither Sam or Gabriel are female and these are not their real names as well...?"

The couple looked at each other and laughed even harder, holding each other for support, while Dean just smiled and put his hand on Cas' shoulder.

-~-

"Hey, Sam, Gabriel. How was the honeymoon?" 

"Yeah, tell us how it was!" The women asked when Sam and Gabriel met them in the lobby. 

Sam signed 'very nice' and Eileen translated for Mary.

"That's good. We were about to go have a massage, want to come with us?" Mary asked and when the couple nodded excitedly, showed them the way.

About 5 minutes later, were the four of them having their massages, with the women their feet and the men having their backs massaged.

Gabriel sometimes let out small noises of content which were mostly commented with Sam's rather naughty thoughts about those sounds.

_'Imagine getting massaged in our... ah shit right there... in our true forms...'_

_'Oh father... true form massages would be my end...'_ Gabriel sighed at the imagination.

Sam's shoulders moved in laughter. _'Yeah... we've gotta try it someday. OH MY FUCKING- How do they even... hit these spots... I feel like pudding.'_

The archangel broke into laughter, which confused the other people in the room. "We definitely have to get a massage again! Girls, you can be happy that Sam's mute or else I would be _very_ jealous right now."

Sam tried very hard to convince himself that he wasn't blushing like a teenage schoolgirl.

"So what next? Maybe we could go get a manicure?" Eileen asked, in favor of distracting Sam and the others from Gabriels comment.

"Sounds nice, you in boys?"

Sam thought about it for a second before nodding and Gabriel decided to join as well, even if he wasn't a fan of manicures.

Soon after they were in the mani- and pedicure room, with the women on the chairs to get their fingernails done and get hand massages, while Death sat on the other end with Gabriel standing behind him, grinning.

"Come on, Munchkin, it's fun! You just stick your feet in the tank!" The archangel mused.

The horseman lived up to his title and went a little pale. _'Dude, these fish eat skin. Skin!'_

"So what? Are you scared of the little fishies that aren't even the length of your finger?"

Sam shook his head and inhaled an not needed breath before putting his feet in the fish tank. Not even a second later did the small group of fish swim closer and began eating at the immortal's feet. 

He instantly froze up at the foreign experience and the archangel put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Admit it, it's cool."

Sam nodded and watched the fish feasting on his feet. "It's cool, but mostly just... weird." he interrupted his further thoughts when a few fish swam between his toes and he began shifting on his seat. 

Gabriel noticed his husband twitching and squirming on the chair and went from one moment to the other into mother hen mode.

"Munchkin, you alright? It's fine, you can always just take your feet out of the tank, okay?"

 _'No it's- it just tickles so fucking much!'_ Sam's shoulders shook in a silent laughter. 

"You're adorable sometimes..." Gabriel sighed in relief.

_'Sometimes?'_

"You're right, you're always freaking cute my little moose, but you know how you would be even more adorable?"

Before Sam could answer, did Gabriel snap and a bowl appeared in Sam's hands with flowers and little bobby pins. The archangel buried his hands into Sam's hair and began dividing them into different sections to braid them. 

And for the next minutes, Gabriel braided the side of Sam's hair to the back of his head, only leaving the base hair at the neck out. Then he carefully added little flowers and fixed them with the bobby pins in the braid.

"Now there's only one thing missing!" Gabriel exclaimed happily when he admired his work.

 _'Do I even want to know?'_ Sam huffed, but flashed a smile at his husband.

With a snap, Death's finger- and toenails were painted pink, but with a lot of glitter in the nail polish.

"All done! Now you're _absolutely_ adorable!" The archangel grinned.

Sam rubbed his hands over his face and silently groaned. 

_'I can't believe you, Gabe. You know I can't undo it now, you put so much love and effort into this! I will never hear the end of this from Dean...'_

"Will you be happy again if we dye Dean's hair and put him in drag?" Gabriel asked with mischief while gently pulling Sam's hands away and kissing his husband's cheek.

_'Jesus fucking Christ that would be awesome.'_


	26. Bremer Stadtmusikanten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, we're actually coming to an end.  
> This is the last chapter, even though one epilogue chapter will follow.

"Holy fucking shit..." Dean whispered as he came to a stop with Castiel to watch a group of camels lie on the hard lava and people getting on their sides, appearantly preparing for a ride.

A minute later was a man approaching them. "Do you speak english?"

"Uh, yeah?" Dean questioned.

"Great! You see, we still need two people for the last camel, do want to go with us?"

Dean swallowed and stared at the creatures. "Cas, what do you think? Wanna go for a ride?"

"I don't know, Dean. Have you been on such a creature before?"

"Only a donkey, and that was a long time ago. But okay, we'll join I guess."

The man smiled and guided them to the last camel in line after they paid. There were 2 seats on each side and Dean shared one with Castiel while the man took the other side with some heavy bags.

Soon after, the group got up and the camels started to walk through a part of the national park.

"You alright, Cas? It feels kinda weird, huh?"

"Yes. But this is amazing. Thank you, Dean." Castiel said with a little smile that warmed Dean's heart.

"I-It's no prob, I'm happy you're having fun." Dean said, feeling his face heat up.

_'Stop blushing at Cas smiling like a crushing schoolgirl, Dean. You're a grown man for god's fucking sake!'_

"Is something the matter?" The angel asked, leaning closer to Dean.

"D-Dude, Cas, man. Personal space." The Winchester stuttered out before he would do something stupid, like kissing his best friend.

-~-

It wasn't before evening when the Winchester brothers met again in the beach house. Dean and Castiel walked into the house, hearing Gabriel talking from upstairs in the living room, so they headed there as well. 

"Hey guys, how wa-" Dean broke off and began laughing when he saw his brother, with braided hair and flowers in it. Just when he was about to calm down, he stepped closer and saw Sam's hands on the table with the pink, sparkling fingernails.

"This is too much!" Dean wheezed out and kneeled on the floor, trying to catch his breath.

"Hello brother, hello Sam. Dean, are you alright?" Castiel asked with concern when Dean couldn't get up and felt weak with laughing so hard.

Sam and Gabriel only grinned and both raised their hands to snap. Sam gave Dean a mohawk hairstyle with the top hair standing up, coloured in a strong blue and Gabriel snapped him into a tight t-shirt and a skirt that barely reached his knees. As a finish, Sam snapped a second time to apply to Dean's eyelashes mascara, eyeliner to the waterline and some dark eyeshadow to the eyelids.

Dean didn't register it the first second before blinking in confusion. "My eyes feel... heavy.... Hey what the fuck, why am I in these stupid clothes! Sammy stop laughing you bitch!" 

Sam's shoulders shook violently and he banged on the table in laughter together with his husband.

"Oh my father, Munchkin, I thought you were going for the girl next door look, not the full-blown Priestly from Ten Inch Hero!" Gabriel mused.

"Sam? Mirror, now."

The horseman finally stopped laughing and nodded, snapping a mirror in front of Dean. The older brother flinched a little in shock. 

"What the actual fuck, Sam? How did you even come up with this kind of look?!"

Sam turned to Gabriel as he spoke his thoughts. "Buckle up, Dean-o. We have a movie to show you. And no, you wont change or remove the make-up until the end, we would only snap at back on~!"

-~-

"I can't believe you guys." Dean said, shaking his head as the credits rolled. He and Cas were settled on the couch while Gabriel and Sam shared a big armchair.

"But mostly I can't believe fake me! How can someone decide that acting as this _'Priestly'_ is a good idea, this is ridiculous!"

"The Munchkin says he loves you too, all different versions. And he's asking how the trip to Timanfaya was." Gabriel said once he freed himself enough from his husband's tight hug to properly speak.

"Snap me back to normal first."

Sam rolled his eyes and snapped, changing everything back to normal, except the little tattoo that was now on Dean's neck, saying 'I'm in love with Castiel' in enochian.

"Thanks. So, it was pretty cool, actually. We even took a tour on a camel around the place!"

"So you guys were like the Musicians of Bremen, but like, reloaded!" Gabriel chuckled.

"There weren't any animals like in the story and we weren't in germany either."

Sam silenty groaned and decided to directly send his thoughts to Castiel to explain. _'No, the joke is that Crowley calls you wings, like a chicken, and Dean squirrel. So a chicken and a squirrel riding a camel on the Canary Islands is the alternate, reloaded version of the Musicians of Bremen.'_

Castiel sighed softly as he understood. "Oh, I see. Thank you, Sam."

Dean frowned and looked between Sam and Cas. "Are you using the angel radio? Dude, I wanna hear it too, I haven't heard your voice for so long..." he pouted.

_'I was projecting my thoughts into his mind. I figured you wouldn't like it much, since I can read your thoughts like that easily.'_

"It's different when it's my brother, Sam! It's good to hear your voice again..." Dean huffed and settled further into the soft couch.

_'I thought you're happy to not having to hear my bitching all the time?'_

"You can do that without words, don't worry bitch." Dean answered with a smile and made the sign for bitch as well.

'Jerk.' Sam thought and made the signed too.

"Hey, don't talk to my husband like that, I might do something you regret!" Gabriel said in a half singing tone.

"Yeah? Like what?" Dean huffed.

With a simple thought was Castiel pulled across the couch into Dean's lap and their lips touching. "Matchmaking! You two still caught the flowers at the wedding, right?"

Dean's eyes widened at the contact but he didn't pull away, he waited a second until Castiel pulled himself off, blushing.

"The munchkin and I think that we all better discuss our personal things in the bedroom, let's see who can make the other room hear louder moans!" Gabriel exclaimed and lifted Sam in his arms, running to their bedroom while laughing like crazy.

"Let's just... watch another stupid movie to tune them out..." Dean suggested and turned the volume high.

In the end, they still ended up cuddling on the couch and soon after Dean finally came over his pride.

"Cas... I think I actually like you. More than a friends, I mean."

"I'm happy to hear that, Dean. I loved you since the moment I raised you from hell." The angel smiled at that happily and pulled the man into their second kiss.

The older Winchester brother blushed but smiled into the kiss, not letting go and enjoyed to have finally come true with his inner feelings. 

_'It's good to have such a supporting family that gives you the little shove in the right direction...'_ Dean thought, hoping that the moment would never end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and all the kudos & comments, they warm a writers heart and I love you guys <3  
> Maybe see you in the next story! ;)


	27. The slightly sad epilogue nobody asked for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recommend listening to 'Forever Young' while reading:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t1TcDHrkQYg

"Happy Birthday, Munchkin." Gabriel said softly as they were floating in space in their true forms.

_'This is the second worst birthday. Number one will still be the one with the clowns, I'll never forgive you that... How old am I even turning?'_

Gabriel thought for a second, calculating, before answering. "4,999,998,017. Almost five billion years, you're getting pretty old, Sammy." 

_'Oh, right. And here we are, watching the earth dying. Just another little rock planet getting absorbed by an expanding sun, nothing special if you look at it like that.'_

"Sam..."

_'But it was my home. Our home. We had so much fun there, so many memories were made. And I would've never thought humans could survive so long, through so many troubles.'_

"Yeah, my father made something really unpredictable. I thought they were all going to kill each other all the way back then in World War III. It almost ruined Dean's and Cassie's wedding, too!"

_'The reapers really had their hands full. We were all surprised it didn't turn out in a complete disaster. And yeah, I remember Dean nearly having a panic attack over where they should hold their wedding, until we decided for another planet far away from earth...'_

"It was cool, that place had a bit more helium and less oxygen in the air like earth did, so slowly Dean got high, his voice too!"

_'His speech sounded like it was held by a chipmunk and in the end we had to heal everybodys lungs from the slight damage. That were really fun times, it feels like it was only a few centuries ago...'_

"Right? Would've been better with all the guys still around to watch this."

The couple stayed a while, watching in silence how the now huge, red sun swallowed up the earth.

_'Gabe?'_

"What is it, darling?"

_'I'm sorry. For everything. That I reaped your only brothers left and... and especially that I'm not telling you how much I love you every single day. I've only grown to love you more since our wedding.'_

Gabriel hugged Sam tightly to his chest. "I love you too, Sammy. And not a drop less as well. And don't worry about the souls you took, that's how nature wants it. I miss my family, just like you miss all of them too."

_'Yeah... it hurts to forget the little things.'_

"Hey, uh, I thought about something..."

Sam looked at Gabriel's face, frowning a little. _'What is it, teacup angel?'_

"When are you going to take my soul? You'll have to do it someday."

Sam sighed and buried his head in the archangel's chest. _'You asked me that before, a long time ago. We weren't even married back then!'_ his shoulders shook a little in laughter. _'I won't tell you where things go after dying, you'll have to find that out by yourself, and yes, you will. And to be honest, I think I won't take your soul. Not when I can have your body.'_

Gabriel began laughing as well. "I'll come back to that later, you sexy thing. But I'm serious, when?"

Sam looked back up. _'I'm serious too. I won't reap you, unless... unless you want me to. But I'm planning on keeping you until my time has come and with you by my side. I want to die together with you. It's maybe a little selfish, bu-'_

Sam was interrupted by Gabriel kissing him passionately, shutting off his thoughts.

"It's perfect. Now let's go, Munchkin! We have to check out all the colonies the earthlings have made over the years!"

_'Don't call them earthlings, it's weird.'_

"It's not like they're regular humans though, what would you call them, smartass?" Gabriel teased.

 _'By their name, dumbass. Homo sapiens novum, the new humans.'_ Sam replied with a shrug.

-~-

"Looks like it all ends soon... So, when's the last one leaving?" A-ki asked curiously, now being one of the only friends Sam and Gabriel have left.

 _'In a few hours. my dear Mr. Winchester, you want to come with me or stay here with A-ki?'_ Sam typed with his thoughts, the words appearing on a hologram screen in front of him.

"I'll accompany you, Mr. Winchester." Gabriel answered with a small grin.

"Oh yeah! Who will become the next god? It would be cool if you would, Sam!"

Death shook his head. _'No, I'm too old. And you still have a few billion years in your universe, so I guess you'll find out what happens.'_

A-ki pouted along with Gabriel. "Not even a hundred years of the universe left, and you still have secrets..."

Sam chuckled and grabbed his husband's hand. _'See you, A-ki. We'll visit you again soon.'_

The winged creature nodded and a moment later, the couple disappeared.

-~-

"Wh-What do you want?! Who are you?!"

Gabriel swallowed. That was it. The last living being to be reaped except Chuck and Amara. But he thought it would only be one single soul, like Sam said, not a _pregnant woman_.

_'I am death, and this is an archangel of god. You won't survive after giving birth. We're here to protect your children right after your time has come.'_

The woman huffed a laugh. She was a descendant of all kinds of species mixed together, a big part still human. The human race had fought and evolved through time, until the very end.

"Why would you want to do that? They're going to die soon too, the last sun will die in a few years anyways, announcing the end of time itself!"

_'They're special. They have been gifted with the ability to create something entirely new.'_

Gabriel's eyes widened as he realized he was about to witness the birth of the new gods.

A few hours later, Sam walked over to Gabriel, holding two little children in his arms. _'Let's raise the last set of children together.'_

The archangel chuckled and gave Sam a kiss. "Do you remember when you first told me you wanted kids?"

_'Yeah, it took me decades to build up the courage and you were just like, oh yeah sure I like kids.'_

"You always overthought things. Sometimes still do, and we're old as fuck."

Sam smiled in content. _'Well, you're insecure as shit. But I still love you, always did and always will, till the end of time.'_

Gabriel wiped away the tears forming in his eyes. "I love you too, Munchkin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this and again thank you guys so much for all the love! <3  
> And I already have new fics planned for the future! :D


End file.
